C-108
by Viana D'Ascolli
Summary: Cada pasajero tenía su propia razón para viajar en el C-108, un avión que se estrelló en algún punto del océano Pacífico. Los dieron por muertos, pero lo cierto es que se estrellaron en una isla, y hubo supervivientes. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se encuentren? Múltiples parejas. [SUSPENDIDA]
1. Chapter 1

**C-108**

**Resumen:** Cada pasajero tenía su propia razón para viajar en el C-108, un avión que se estrelló en algún punto del océano Pacífico. Los dieron por muertos, pero lo cierto es que se estrellaron en una isla, y hubo supervivientes. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se encuentren? Nalu vs Lolu vs Stinglu vs Nali, Gruvia, Gajevy vs Rovy, Miraxus y muchas más.

Bieennnn! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un fanfic más! Lo cierto es que me cansé de estar solo con uno, esperando a terminarlo para empezar otro, así que he empezado este. Este capítulo solo es de presentación de los personajes, pero aun así, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTEEEEE!

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Trollshima. Si fueran míos ya los tendría a muchos casados y con hijos XD**

**(Texto)**=comentarios míos o de los personajes

(Texto)= aclaraciones

*Texto*=acciones

_Texto_=pensamientos de los personajes

**Capítulo 1: Presentación**

**PDV Normal**

Cada día miles de aviones emprenden el vuelo para llegar a su destino y para hacer que sus ocupantes, ya sean personas o mercancías, también lleguen a su destino. Uno de ellos era el C-108.

Y un buen día, el 6 de mayo del año 2014, ese avión transportaba a unos viajeros desde Nueva York, Estados Unidos hasta Sidney, Australia.

.

.

.

_Lucy y Gray_

Lucy suspiró. Acababa de entrar al avión para Sidney, el viaje era porque tenía que atender unos negocios. _Demonios, cómo odio este trabajo._ Lo único bueno de ese viaje era que no estaba sola; Gray, su guardaespaldas y amigo de la infancia la acompañaba.

Lucy era de familia rica. Desde hacía generaciones los Heartfilia eran dueños de un antiguo banco fundado en la época del Renacimiento **(Yo: El Heartfilia Bank)**. Y hasta hacía un año pertenecía al padre de Lucy, Jude Heartfilia. Ella era hija única, y su madre Layla murió cuando tenía seis años. Desde la muerte de su madre en su familia solo quedaron su padre y ella, pero no se llevaban bien; él no la comprendía. No la escuchaba cuando le pasaba algo, al igual que no la animaba ni consolaba cuando estaba triste o frustrada. No, Jude siempre estaba demasiado ocupado como para pasar el tiempo con su hija.

Cuando murió Layla, su padre llamó a Lucy a su despacho.

-Lucy, eres mi única hija, así que cuando yo muera el negocio familiar caerá en tus manos. Dirige con firmeza y sabiduría tanto en los malos momentos como en los buenos momentos, así, sacarás el banco adelante como lo hicieron tus antepasados y como lo hice yo. –le dijo a la pequeña de seis años.

-Sí, padre. Que tenga un buen día, padre.

Y salió del cuarto. Once años después, se descubrió un cáncer de pulmón en Jude. Estuvo un año entero luchando contra la enfermedad, pero al final, en el decimoctavo cumpleaños de su hija, murió. Pero él antes, al ver próxima la muerte, escribió un testamento. En él entregaba a Lucy todo: su fortuna, su mansión, sus trabajadores… y su empresa.

Lucy siempre fue una chica independiente, que le gustaba ser libre y no tener que estar encerrada en un despacho con una montaña de papeleos. Pero Kami-sama quiso que naciera en esa familia, y eso significaba llevar justo ese tipo de vida que no quería.

_Natsu, Loki y Sting_

Entraron al avión muy emocionados, bueno, Natsu y Sting no tanto debido a su problema con los transportes, pero al fin y al cabo emocionados. Un mes antes Natsu compró una bolsa de patatas fritas picantes nuevas que parecían tener muy buena pinta en la tienda a la que solía ir, y el dependiente, por ser cliente habitual, le regaló al joven un papelito de esos de rasca y gana para un viaje a Australia para tres personas. Quién iba a imaginar que realmente ganaría ese viaje. Obviamente al viaje se llevó a sus dos mejores amigos: Sting y Loki. No lo dudó ni un momento.

_Juvia_

Desde pequeña soñó con dedicarse a su gran pasión: la pintura, y lo consiguió. Y hasta ganó fama y todo. Un chico que admiraba a Juvia por sus bellas pinturas, gracias a ella, empezó a querer ser artista como ella. Y cuando se organizó por primera vez una pequeña exposición con algunos de sus primeros cuadros le mandó una carta a Juvia para invitarla al evento en Sidney. Y a eso iba. En verdad estaba muy feliz de comprobar que había gente que la admiraba y la respetaba por sus cuadros, y estaba ansiosa por asistir a esa exposición para de paso conocer a ese chico.

_Erza_

A cumplir su deber, a eso iba Erza a Sidney. Y su deber era cumplir su trabajo de agente secreto de policía. Su misión en ese momento era seguir y después detener a tres ladrones que habían saqueado muchas joyerías de los barrios ricos. Nunca conseguían captar sus caras, hasta hacía una semana, por un vídeo de seguridad. _Se descuidaron, y ese descuido les saldrá caro a esos sucios delincuentes. Les daré su merecido._ Al dejar ver sus caras en el vídeo, se confirmaron sus nombres: Jellal Fernandes, Ultear y Meredy Milkovich **(Yo: Son hermanas)**.

_Levy, Jet, Droy, Gajeel y Rogue_

Levy, Jet y Droy, amigos de la infancia, siempre estuvieron fascinados por la evolución y la diversidad de las especies, sobretodo Levy. Así que tenían la costumbre de viajar los tres juntos alrededor del mundo para observar los animales y las plantas, y a eso iban. Como guía contrataron a unos hermanos que pusieron un anuncio en internet: Gajeel, el mayor, y Rogue, el menor. Se ve que de pequeños vivieron allí antes de vivir en Nueva York, así que se sabían la zona como la palma de su mano.

Levy estaba especialmente emocionada de conocer la flora y la fauna de Australia, le parecía como de otro mundo…

_Wendy y Kana_

Wendy vivió felizmente con sus padres hasta los seis años, cuando éstos tuvieron un accidente de coche. Solo ella sobrevivió. Después de eso la mandaron a un orfanato, y allí ella superó la muerte de sus padres.

A los trece años su nueva madre adoptiva, Kana, la adoptó y se la llevó a su hogar en Sidney. Y a eso iban. En realidad, Kana y Wendy podrían ser perfectamente hermanas, puesto que solo se llevaban seis años. Pero Kana siempre quiso tener una hija, y después de que su novio la dejara se enteró de que no podía tener hijos, así que no perdió tiempo y, aprovechando que estaba de viaje a Nueva York, visitó un orfanato y adoptó a la niña más kawaii que pudo encontrar.

Y esa niña resultó ser Wendy.

_Jellal, Ultear y Meredy_

Todo era normal, acababan de robar en varias joyerías y ahora se desplazaban. Nunca los habían descubierto. Jamás. Ellos tres eran amigos desde los doce años, cuando entraron al instituto, y ahora debían permanecer juntos para apoyarse mutuamente y reunir fuerza suficiente para seguir con ese horrible trabajo.

_Mirajame, Elfman y Lisanna_

Muy felices, celebraban el aniversario de sus padres con un estupendo viaje a Australia. Los hermanos Strauss llevaban bastante tiempo ahorrando con su propio dinero que conseguían con un trabajo a medio tiempo, y por fin consiguieron reunir el dinero necesario para agradecer a sus padres todo lo que hicieron por ellos. Al principio el viaje era solo para ellos dos, pero cuando le hicieron la sorpresa, sus padres se empeñaron en que fuera un viaje familiar por todo lo alto. Realmente estaban muy felices.

_Laxus y Makarov_

Laxus en esos momentos solo podía pensar en su abuelo. Ahhh, Makarov, qué viejo tan problemático y temerario y a la vez tan sabio y bondadoso. Realmente era de esos ancianos a los que no le preocupaban su edad. Solo vivía la vida al máximo, y eso lo mantuvo en forma mucho tiempo **(Yo: Muy gracioso, hacía puenting, snowboard, buceo, paracaidismo y muchas cosas más)**. Pero un tiempo después la edad le pasó factura, se puso muy enfermo, y esa enfermedad casi le costó la vida. Pero un año antes los médicos consiguieron salvarle, y ahora se dirigían a Australia de vacaciones para que el viejo Makarov se recuperara del todo. _Madre mía, viejo, me pegaste un susto de muerte. Me alegro de que no hayas estirado la pata todavía…_

_Romeo y Macao_

Nada más nacer, la madre de Romeo dejó a Macao, el padre, y se fue lejos con su hijo. Cuando Romeo tenía seis años su madre se echó un novio, Wacaba, pero él nunca llegó a llamarle padre. Simplemente Wacaba. No sentía mucho afecto por él, notaba que él no era el padre indicado, y presentía que ese hombre le haría mucho daño a su madre. Hacía un mes, Wacaba la dejó, y ella quedó destrozada. Solo entonces le habló a su hijo, con catorce años, de Macao. Apenas dos semanas después murió en un accidente de tráfico, y Romeo no tuvo a dónde ir. Pero de Australia le llegó una carta de su padre al que no conocía. Iba de camino a llevárselo, después de llegar a Nueva York, Macao conoció a su hijo, y después se lo llevó a su nuevo hogar.

_Yukino, Rufus y Orga_

Esos tres se conocían de la escuela de cocina a los dieciocho años. Después se hicieron amigos y al graduarse cada uno como chef, los tres se hicieron socios y formaron un restaurante, que luego se volvió muy exitoso. Uno de sus clientes resultó ser muy rico y generoso. Así que le gustó tanto la comida de allí que les dio a sus dueños mucho dinero. Esos tres amigos ya estaban felices con lo que tenían así que decidieron cerrar por un mes su restaurante para irse de viaje lejos y ayudar a una ONG a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Con un mapamundi, una venda para los ojos y un dardo decidieron el lugar al que irían. Australia.

_Bickslow, Freed y Evergreen_

Simplemente planearon todos juntos un viaje en grupo para tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones ahora que se habían graduado de la universidad. Hicieron la carrera de periodismo.

**Abcdefg**

Este capítulo solo es de presentación de los personajes y el por qué se dirigían a Australia. La verdad es que me he quedado satisfecha, y creo que me va a gustar este fanfic. Es el segundo que hago de Fairy Tail y espero que le guste a mucha gente. Chaooooooo! n.n Reviews plis!


	2. Un avión que se estrelló

**C-108**

**Resumen:** Cada pasajero tenía su propia razón para viajar en el C-108, un avión que se estrelló en algún punto del océano Pacífico. Los dieron por muertos, pero lo cierto es que se estrellaron en una isla, y hubo supervivientes. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se encuentren? Nalu vs Lolu vs Stinglu vs Nali, Gruvia, Gajevy vs Rovy, Miraxus y muchas más.

Y… bueno! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de C-108! Este es el primer capítulo de la historia historia. En la presentación no dije cómo se me ocurrió hacer una historia sobre esto (se me olvidó). Bien, lo que pasa es que hace tiempo estaba buscando nuevos fanfics para leer, cuando de refilón pude leer una palabra del título o el resumen de un fanfic. Era náufragos, bueno, en realidad estaba en francés así que ponía algo así como naufragés o naùfregûés o… pfffff yo qué sé. Bueno, el caso es que me inspiré y se me ocurrió escribir este fic nuevo, el segundo de Fairy Tail. Espero que os guste!

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Trollshima. Si fueran míos ya los tendría a muchos casados y con hijos XD**

**(Texto)**=comentarios míos o de los personajes

(Texto)= aclaraciones

*Texto*=acciones

_Texto_=pensamientos de los personajes

**Capítulo 2: Un avión que se estrelló**

**PDV Normal**

Como siempre el avión despegó, como siempre emprendió el vuelo, como siempre voló, y como siempre, se estrelló...

Espera, espera, espera… ¿¡Cómo que como siempre se estrelló!? No, ese día NO fue como los de siempre. El piloto y el copiloto, como siempre, estaban tranquilamente haciendo su trabajo. Pero por alguna razón, cuando estaban a medio camino de su destino, algo falló. El motor por alguna razón estalló, y en el interior de la cabina sonó una alarma. Más tarde sonó en el resto del avión. Los pilotos y las azafatas intentaron tranquilizar a los pasajeros, pero obviamente no lo consiguieron, porque ellos también estaban cagados de miedo.

Sonó un ruido muy fuerte, como un trueno, y algunos pudieron ver por la ventanilla cómo una de las alas del avión caía al mar. Sobre encima de cada pasajero aparecieron una cosa para poder respirar, y lo usaron. La puerta se arrancó de cuajo por el viento, y algunos viajeros y maletas salieron disparados hacia el océano.

El avión cayó y cayó hasta estrellarse en el agua. Por suerte, algunos pudieron salir a tiempo y no quedaron atrapados dentro, pero vieron cómo se hundían los demás con el corazón en un puño. Los supervivientes que tuvieron tiempo tuvieron la molestia de agarrar algunas cosas como maletas, e incluso un bote salvavidas que se infló automáticamente. Gracias a eso pudieron salvar a más gente y coger más objetos y maletas que se cayeron de su compartimento. Algunos valientes se metieron dentro del avión en la parte que todavía no se hundió para intentar rescatar a algunas personas, algunos volvieron con éxito, otros no.

Gracias a los botes inflables todos pudieron ver que cerca había una isla. Con unas playas paradisíacas y una selva muy espesa. No dudaron ni un segundo en ir hacia allí. Cuando por fin llegaron se tiraron a la arena, estaban agotados por la tensión que vivieron unos minutos antes.

Y allí se quedaron durante no se sabe cuánto tiempo. Hasta que alguien se levantó, después se levantó otro, después otro, y otro, poco a poco la gente iba volviendo a la realidad. Seguramente pensaron que solo había sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla, pero que al abrir los ojos se encontraron en una isla, posiblemente desierta, con un puñado de personas desconocidas mirando a su alrededor y preguntándose dónde puñetas estaban.

Poco a poco la gente se fue levantando, y la mayoría se puso a buscar a familiares o amigos. Algunos lo conseguían, y corrían a abrazarlos muy aliviados y felices, y otros no, así que solo se quedaban allí, sin querer asumir que posiblemente no volverían a verlos **(Yo: Qué tristeeeeee TTwTT)**. De repente, alguien gritó.

-¿¡Alguien por aquí es médico!? ¡Por favor, mi hijo está muy herido! –lo dijo un hombre que estaba arrodillado junto a su hijo herido.

De entre la multitud salieron una niña peliazul y un chico pelinegro. Se acercaron al niño y empezaron a curarlo con un botiquín que venía con los botes salvavidas. Fue difícil, pero un cuarto de hora después al niño solo le hacía falta descansar.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad. –les dijo el padre a los otros dos- me llamo Macao Conbolt, y mi hijo es Romeo Conbolt.

-Mucho gusto, Macao, yo soy Gajeel Redfox. –dijo el chico de pelo negro.

-Macao-san y también Gajeel-san, encantada, mi nombre es Wendy Marvell.

Después de eso todos se presentaron a todos. Estaban Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Sting, Loki, Erza, Jellal, Ultear, Meredy **(Yo: Son hermanas)**, Mirajame, Elfman, Lisanna, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Rogue, Jet, Droy, Wendy, Kana, Laxus, Makarov, Romeo, Macao, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Yukino, Rufus y Orga. En total trenta y un supervivientes. Casi nadie sabía cómo actuar en ese tipo de situaciones, así que fue difícil organizarse.

Primero intentaron actuar cada uno por su cuenta, pero resultó ser un caos y llegaron a la conclusión de que necesitaban un líder. Nadie sabía nada de nadie, así que fueron preguntando uno a uno lo que se le daba bien y fueron asignando jefes de diferentes cosas. Gajeel y Wendy eran los únicos que sabían de medicina, así que los nombraron médicos. Lucy se encargaría de administrar el agua, la comida y los demás objetos. Rogue, Gray, Erza y Jellal se ocuparían de proteger a los demás por si algún animal peligroso se acercaba. Rufus, Yukino y Orga construyeron algunos refugios para pasar la noche. Y Makarov, al que se le consideró el más sabio, fue el jefe.

Organizaron unas expediciones al bosque para buscar una fuente de agua y comida para el día siguiente. Lo mejor era no esperar a que se les terminaran los víveres. Con los refugios ya construidos todos se fueron a dormir en grupo, chicos y chicas separados. Pero esa noche nadie pudo dormir, estaban demasiado ocupados pensando y mirando al infinito. Además, había una cosa que aún no descubrieron. En esos momentos todos estaban pensando:

_¿Dónde estamos?_

**Abcdefg**

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Merezco reviews? ¿Aplausos? ¿Regalos? ¿Abucheos? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Denuncias por haberme copiado un poco de Perdidos (ok eso no lo discuto u_u)?

Muchas gracias a Diane Redfox por su review que es el alimento de mi creatividad.

Si os ha gustado por favor escribirme un review!

Chaoooooo! n.n


	3. Día de caza

**C-108**

**Resumen:** Cada pasajero tenía su propia razón para viajar en el C-108, un avión que se estrelló en algún punto del océano Pacífico. Los dieron por muertos, pero lo cierto es que se estrellaron en una isla, y hubo supervivientes. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se encuentren? Nalu vs Lolu vs Stinglu vs Nali, Gruvia, Gajevy vs Rovy, Miraxus y muchas más.

Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de C-108. Ahora ya se conocen todos, qué bien, ¿no? Y… bueno… no se me ocurre nada más que decir, así que… ESPERO QUE OS GUSTEEEEE

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Trollshima. Si fueran míos ya los tendría a muchos casados y con hijos XD**

**(Texto)**=comentarios míos o de los personajes

(Texto)= aclaraciones

*Texto*=acciones

_Texto_=pensamientos de los personajes

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Organizaron unas expediciones al bosque para buscar una fuente de agua y comida para el día siguiente. Lo mejor era no esperar a que se les terminaran los víveres. Con los refugios ya construidos todos se fueron a dormir en grupo, chicos y chicas separados. Pero esa noche nadie pudo dormir, estaban demasiado ocupados pensando y mirando al infinito. Además, había una cosa que aún no descubrieron. En esos momentos todos estaban pensando:_

_¿Dónde estamos?_

**Capítulo 3: Día de caza**

**PDV Normal**

_Un… accidente… el avión… cayó… al mar…_

Eso era lo que pensaban todos esa noche en el campamento improvisado. Desde luego necesitaban un tiempo para hacerse a la idea… _¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué nosotros?_ También en eso pensaban los supervivientes del accidente del C-108. ¿Cosa del destino? ¿Simple casualidad? ¿Mala suerte? Las opiniones estaban muy divididas.

A la mañana siguiente todos habían asumido al fin lo ocurrido, y algunos voluntarios se fueron al bosque a buscar una fuente de agua dulce y animales para cazar y comer. Fueron Gajeel, Rogue, Laxus, Jellal, Erza y Gray. Formaron grupos de dos y se separaron. Gajeel y Rogue, Laxus y Gray y Erza y Jellal. Inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha.

**PDV Erza**

Resulta extraño que el tipo al que estuve buscando por mucho tiempo para meterlo a la cárcel esté justo aquí, caminando a mi lado. Creo que ya no tiene sentido detenerlos ni a él ni a sus socias, no mientras estemos en esta isla. De momento lo mejor es colaborar y trabajar en equipo para poder sobrevivir. Aunque es mejor no decirle nada de mi verdadera identidad…

-¿Pasa algo? –me dice de repente.

-¿Eh?

-Estás como ausente, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

-¿Aparte de que nuestro avión se ha estrellado en el mar y de que estamos en una isla desierta sin poder comunicarnos con el resto del mundo?

-Ya, lo siento.

-No es nada, todos lo hemos aceptado ya.

Naturalmente, como soy agente de policía, y encima secreta, se cosas sobre todo tipo de armas, así que por eso me presenté voluntaria para la expedición. Además, necesito aclararme las ideas.

Primero nosotros dos juntos preparamos unas trampas, y ahora nos vamos a separar para poner más. Voy hacia un lado para irme cuando oigo un ¡CUIDADO, AHÍ ESTÁ EL…!

-¡Aaaaah!

Joooo, ¿cómo se me puede haber olvidado que habíamos puesto una trampa aquí? Era un agujero en el suelo camuflado y he caído de lleno.

-¿E-estás Bien?

-Estoy perfectamente, adiós. –salgo y me voy sin darme la vuelta siquiera.

**PDV Jellal**

Cuando se ha ido me he asomado al agujero y he visto que se le ha caído algo. Lo cojo y lo miro. Es una pequeña cartera. Pero eso no es lo que más me sorprende, lo que más me sorprende es lo que hay dentro. Hay una foto mía, otra de Ultear y otra de Meredy, además de nuestros nombres completos. También hay una hoja de papel que parece ser una orden de busca y captura y una placa de policía.

¡Maldición! Nos estaba persiguiendo una agente secreta de la policía. Supongo que el Accidente del avión es lo único que nos ha salvado a Ultear, a Meredy y a mí de ir a la cárcel. Sino, ya estaríamos en estos momentos entre rejas.

Un rato después de poner las trampas me doy una vuelta para ver en cuáles hay presas. Las recojo, quito las demás trampas y espero a Erza en el lugar donde hemos quedado, le devolveré su cartera. Creo que no vale la pena fingir que no sé quién es en realidad, así que se lo diré. Cinco minutos después aparece. Saco la cartera de mi bolsillo y se lo doy.

-Toma, ¿es tuyo, no?

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? –me lo quita de un manotazo.

-Se te cayó cuando caíste en esa trampa, por cierto… –digo con aire desinteresado, aunque después me pongo serio- Siento ser tan curioso, no he podido evitar ver lo que hay dentro. Sé que de momento el hecho de que esté aquí, al alcance de las esposas, no es útil, que hay que trabajar en equipo hasta que vengan a rescatarnos. Así que opino que mientras estemos aquí hagamos como si tú no fueras una policía secreta y como si yo no fuera un ladrón de joyas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Lo estoy, será mejor que volvamos –dice después de un rato pensando.

Desde allí vamos caminando a la playa con la comida, donde nos esperan los demás.

**Abcdefg**

Y… aquí se termina el tercer capítulo. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. A mí la verdad es que me parece que me ha salido bien.

Muchas gracias a Issalovee, a Diane Redfox y a daniela Cipriano por vuestros reviews!

Por favor, decir cómo os ha parecido en reviews!

Chao! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de C-108!


	4. Sorpresa en el bosque

**C-108**

**Resumen:** Cada pasajero tenía su propia razón para viajar en el C-108, un avión que se estrelló en algún punto del océano Pacífico. Los dieron por muertos, pero lo cierto es que se estrellaron en una isla, y hubo supervivientes. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se encuentren? NaLu vs LoLu vs StingLu vs Nali, Gruvia, Gajevy vs Rovy, Miraxus y muchas más.

Aquí está el cuarto capítulo de este fic. Hay gente que me ha pedido StingxLisanna, y debo decir que no entiendo muy bien el StingLi, pero que el BickslowxLisanna lo entiendo aún menos porque en mi opinión no pegan ni con cola. Pero bueno, espero que os guste, a leer! (OwO)9

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Trollshima. Si fueran míos ya los tendría a muchos casados y con hijos XD**

**(Texto)**=comentarios míos o de los personajes

(Texto)= aclaraciones

*Texto*=acciones

_Texto_=pensamientos de los personajes

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Saco la cartera de mi bolsillo y se lo doy._

_-Toma, ¿es tuyo, no?_

_-¿De dónde lo has sacado? –me lo quita de un manotazo._

_-Se te cayó cuando caíste en esa trampa, por cierto… –digo con aire desinteresado, aunque después me pongo serio- Siento ser tan curioso, no he podido evitar ver lo que hay dentro. Sé que de momento el hecho de que esté aquí, al alcance de las esposas, no es útil, que hay que trabajar en equipo hasta que vengan a rescatarnos. Así que opino que mientras estemos aquí hagamos como si tú no fueras una policía secreta y como si yo no fuera un ladrón de joyas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

_-Lo estoy, será mejor que volvamos –dice después de un rato pensando._

_Desde allí vamos caminando a la playa con la comida, donde nos esperan los demás._

**Capítulo 4: Sorpresa en el bosque**

**Nota: **Lo que pasa en este capítulo se supone que pasa a la misma vez que lo ocurrido en el anterior capítulo, Día de caza.

**PDV Loki**

Ahhh, qué fastidio. Todo esto de accidente es una auténtica mierda. Bueno, al menos hay chicas, porque si fuéramos todos chicos… ¡Sería el infierno! No me lo imagino, teniendo que aguantar solo a las locuras de Sting y Natsu, además de los demás. Como ese tipo, Elfman, siempre diciendo cosas como: "¡ESO ES DE HOMBRES!". Es realmente muy irritante…

Ahora estoy sentado en la orilla del mar, me aburro muchísimo. Mejor me voy a dar una vuelta por la playa. Entonces veo no muy lejos a una rubia de ojos de chocolate. _Shiu shiuuu _**(Yo: Intento patético de describir un silbido)**. Menuda chica, era… ¿Lucy, no? Jejeje, parece que mi aburrimiento acaba aquí. Rápidamente me acerco a ella y le hablo con mi voz más efectiva.

-Hola, ¿Lucy, verdad?

-Sí, ¿y tú eres…?

-Ejem, ejem, Loki. -_¿Cómo? ¿No se acordaba de quién era ?_

-Encantada, Loki. Y… bueno… ¿Querías algo?

-Nada, solo quiero charlar un rato. ¿Ésta es una bonita playa, verdad? Aunque, claro, no es ni una sombra comparada contigo. –_Parece no que le afecta para nada… Vaya, esto va a ser un reto._

-Emmm, gracias…

**PDV Natsu**

¿Por qué no tengo nada que hacer aquí? Se supone que tenemos que hacer muchas cosas como conseguir comida y agua, construir refugios y demás cosas… Entonces, ¿por qué no tengo nada que hacer? Todos los demás ya están ocupados y ya nadie necesita "personal". Suspiro, mejor voy a buscar a Sting. Andando paso cerca de Loki. Parece que está coqueteando con esa tal Lucy, bueno, es normal en él. Aunque ahora que me fijo mejor… ¡Parece que ella no le está haciendo caso! ¡Jajaja, mejor, para que aprenda!

Me alejo de ellos y sigo andando. ¿¡Dónde demonios estará ese tipo!? Sigo andando por la playa hasta que me doy cuenta de que me he apartado del campamento y que no hay nadie más por aquí. Estoy en una zona con un pequeño bosque de palmeras con cocos, y me meto dentro para buscar a Sting.

De repente empiezo a oír unos ruidos. Parece… una chica llorando.

Avanzo un poco más y la alcanzo a ver. Está sentada cogiéndose las rodillas con los brazos y con la cara entre los brazos. De pronto deja de llorar y levanta la cabeza, nos miramos un momento, y después ella sigue llorando como hace unos segundos.

-¿E-eh? ¿Q-qué te pasa? ¿Po-por qué lloras?

-¡Fue mi culpa! La idea de regalarles un viaje a Australia a nuestros padres por su aniversario fue mía –dice sin poder parar de llorar.

Me acerco a ella y me agacho hasta quedar a su altura más o menos. La abrazo para consolar a la pobre. ¡No es culpa suya!

-Hey, hey, tranquila, sabes que no es culpa tuya en realidad. Nadie nunca se hubiera podido imaginar qué pasaría, ¿no?

-Y-ya… Pero tal vez… Si hubiera elegido otro lugar… Tal vez España o México…

-¿Cómo te puedo convencer de que no es culpa tuya, Lisanna Strauss? –ya supuse que sus padres no sobrevivieron- además, tienes a tus hermanos, ¿no?

-Gracias, Natsu Dragneel –menos mal… parece más animada, y está sonriendo- ¿Volvemos juntos al campamento?

-Claro –le respondo, acompañado con una gran sonrisa- vamos.

Se levanta y nos vamos caminando juntos.

.

.

.

Al final resulta que Sting estaba por el lado opuesto por el que me fui a buscarle.

**PDV Rogue**

Mi hermano Gajeel siempre ha sido "el que manda", el que "nunca se equivoca", "el mayor". Eso me pone muy nervioso, que sea el pequeño no quiere decir que sepa menos ni que sea menos habilidoso y listo, además, solo nos llevamos un año. Ambos tenemos las mismas habilidades, excepto que él sabe de medicina, y creo que eso está un poco sobrevalorado, vale que a veces puede resultar muy útil, pero tampoco es para tanto… Y no, no estoy celoso de mi hermano ni nada, es solo que… pienso que le idolatran o algo así.

Voy tan sumido en esos pensamientos que apenas me soy consciente de por dónde vamos. Los dos nos presentamos voluntarios, y nos dijeron que buscáramos agua, pero es que llevamos más de una hora buscando y nada, y se me está empezando a resecar la garganta. Menos mal que tenemos una cantimplora llena cada uno.

Pasa otra hora y nada.

-Ufff, parece que no hay ningún arroyo ni ningún lago por los alrededores…

-Tranquilo, no seas impaciente.

-No lo soy, hermano…

**PDV Gray**

Llevo más de una hora andando con este tipo, Laxus, y no dice una sola palabra desde que entramos en el bosque. Apenas algún monosílabo. Dios, me aburro muchísimo y encima aún no hemos encontrado nada. Nos encargaron buscar algo que nos pudiera ser útil, porque los demás ya se pidieron lo de buscar agua y comida. Pero, ¿qué quiere decir ese viejo con cosas útiles?

Seguimos caminando un rato más cuando Laxus y yo vemos algo y nos paramos en seco a la vez. Es algo extraño y MUY fuera de lo normal.

-¿Pero qué…?

**Abcdefg**

Jejeje os dejo con el misterio de qué es lo que han encontrado. ¿Qué podrá ser?

En fin, muchas gracias a Issalovee y a Diane Redfox por escribirme esos comentarios que ayudan a convencer a las hermanas Imaginación y Creatividad de que no hagan huelga. ¡Muchas graciaaaaassss!

Dejar reviews por favor!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! (OwO)/


	5. Aviso

**¡IMPORTANTE!**

**Durante algún tiempo, no sé cuánto (quizá varias semanas, un mes o más), no subiré capítulos por varias razones. Tranquilos, no voy a dejar la historia a medias, no me lo perdonaría y creo que vosotros tampoco, pero sí que voy a estar, como he dicho, sin subir un tiempo.**

**Últimamente los estudios me dan poco tiempo para escribir, porque yo tardo, además (no lo puedo negar), la pereza también influye. Pero sobretodo porque estoy escribiendo una novela por mi cuenta y la llevo mucho tiempo abandonada. Por eso me he motivado un poco para seguir con la novela (el argumento está mencionado en el segundo capítulo de El regreso de Mikan) y pienso poner toda mi atención en ella.**

**Perdonadme y gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer esto (los que lo hayan leído). ¡Arigato! *haciendo una reverencia como en Japón***

**¡Hasta la próxima y cuidaos mucho!**


	6. El miedo de Laxus

**C-108**

**Resumen:** Cada pasajero tenía su propia razón para viajar en el C-108, un avión que se estrelló en algún punto del océano Pacífico. Los dieron por muertos, pero lo cierto es que se estrellaron en una isla, y hubo supervivientes. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se encuentren? NaLu vs LoLu vs StingLu vs Nali, Gruvia, Gajevy vs Rovy, Miraxus y muchas más.

¡Holiiiii! Sé que me odias por tardar tanto en publicar, pero espero que guardéis las armas y no me matéis plis. En realidad, creía que tardaría más, pero os echaba tanto de menos que la inspiración, la imaginación y la creatividad me ha vuelto antes de lo que creía (Qué cursi, ¿a que sí?) Os aviso que este capítulo será algo más corto de lo que suelo escribir normalmente, así que aquí os dejo el quinto capítulo de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado mucho el anterior y que os guste este aún más. n.n Bueno, ¡a leer! (/OoO)/

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Trollshima. Si fueran míos ya los tendría a muchos casados y con hijos XD**

**(Texto)**=comentarios míos o de los personajes

(Texto)= aclaraciones

*Texto*=acciones

_Texto_=pensamientos de los personajes

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Llevo más de una hora andando con este tipo, Laxus, y no dice una sola palabra desde que entramos en el bosque. Apenas algún monosílabo. Dios, me aburro muchísimo y encima aún no hemos encontrado nada. Nos encargaron buscar algo que nos pudiera ser útil, porque los demás ya se pidieron lo de buscar agua y comida. Pero, ¿qué quiere decir ese viejo con cosas útiles?_

_Seguimos caminando un rato más cuando Laxus y yo vemos algo y nos paramos en seco a la vez. Es algo extraño y MUY fuera de lo normal._

_-¿Pero qué…?_

**Capítulo 5: El miedo de Laxus**

**Nota: **Lo que pasa en este capítulo se supone que pasa a la misma vez que lo ocurrido en los capítulos anteriores, Día de caza y Sorpresa en el bosque.

**PDV Juvia**

Estoy sentada en la orilla de la playa con las piernas dobladas y los ojos cerrados. Una ligera brisa revuelve mi pelo, pero eso no me importa.

Estoy en plena fase de inspiración.

Me ocurre cada vez que mi gran amiga la inspiración, que me ha acompañado tantos años, vuelve y entonces me da una sobredosis de creatividad. Casi justo después cojo cualquier cosa con la que se pueda hacer arte y empiezo. Puedo estar pintando, esculpiendo, dibujando o lo que sea durante horas. Una vez estuve así diez horas. ¡Diez horas! Pero siempre, antes de ponerme a hacer arte, me quedo sentada, con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que la inspiración termine de llegar. Cuando lo hace abro los ojos y me simplemente me dejo llevar.

Es una sensación fantástica.

Abro los ojos y sonrío. Ya ha llegado.

**PDV Gray**

Seguimos caminando un rato más cuando Laxus y yo vemos algo y nos paramos en seco a la vez. Es algo extraño y MUY fuera de lo normal.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta Laxus.

Frente a nosotros hay una cabaña hecha de ramas, hojas y demás. Delante de esta había una silla hecha de los mismo que la cabaña, y sobre el tejado había colgados unos abalorios de colores puestos en unas cuerdas.

Pero eso NO es lo que más nos ha sorprendido.

Lo más impactante es lo que hemos visto dentro de la cabaña. Y no es una visión muy agradable, precisamente. Miro a Laxus y descubro no sin sorpresa que se ha quedado congelado, estático, y con los ojos llenos de terror. Así que ese es su punto débil…

La muerte.

Porque dentro de la cabaña hemos encontrado un náufrago **(Yo: Con mucha barba y ropa vieja y desgarrada)**. Muerto.

Lo examino un poco más de cerca y llego a la conclusión de que un animal con grandes colmillos lo atacó y lo mordió en el cuello, hace… un día más o menos.

Definitivamente lo que lo mató es peligroso.

Unos minutos después logro que Laxus salga de su shock sacándolo de dentro de la cabaña. Hay que avisar a los demás. Vamos de camino a la salida del bosque hacia la playa y nuestro campamento, donde nos esperan los demás.

Cuando llegamos a un claro con los árboles lo suficientemente separados como para que podamos ver el cielo nos sorprendemos al ver que el Sol ya está arriba del todo, e incluso un poco más hacia el oeste. Creíamos que habían pasado solo un par de horas, pero salimos al bosque sobre las siete de la mañana, y calculo que en este momento debe de ser la una del mediodía. Han pasado seis horas mucho más rápidas de lo que pensé.

¡Ufff, genial, por fin hemos vuelto! Por alguna razón el trayecto de vuelta se me ha pasado muy, muy largo. Mucho más largo que el trayecto de ida. Cuando salimos por fin de entre los árboles el Sol nos da en toda la cara, y no tenemos otra opción que cerrar los ojos y ponernos los brazos delante. Cuando por fin mis ojos no están hechos huevos fritos trato de abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hago veo a Erza, Mira, el Maestro (ese viejo se ha empeñado en que lo llamemos así), Elfman, Lucy, Romeo, Macao y Orga corriendo hacia nosotros a toda velocidad. Miro a Laxus y veo que está igual que yo: con una cara de sorpresa y desconcierto en plan "¿Pero qué…?".

-¿¡QUÉ HABÉIS ESTADO HACIENDO Y DÓNDE!? ¡HABÉIS ESTADO SEIS HORAS FUERA! –nos grita Erza echa como un basilisco.

Después de hacer que todos se calmaran (lo que más ha costado ha sido Erza, que tiene un genio de mil demonios), Laxus y yo les explicamos a todos lo ocurrido con todo lujo de detalles. Aunque mientras llegamos a la parte del náufrago noto que Laxus empieza a poner mala cara. Pobre.

-En resumen… Hay "algo" o una manada de "algos" peligrosos sueltos por ahí. Así que lo mejor será que montemos guardias y hagamos turnos por la noche. –digo.

-¡De acuerdo! –me responden todos los demás.

-Será mejor que nos tomemos un descanso, mañana podemos volver a esa cabaña y enterrar a ese pobre hombre. Y de paso recoger algunas cosas que nos puedan ser útiles, porque parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo solo en esta isla.

**Abcdefg**

¡Holiwiiiisss! ¿Veis? Os dije que este sería corto (aunque tiene más de mil palabras). Siento que me ha salido aburrido pero bueno qué se le va a hacer. Así es la vida.

Y… bueno… ¡Ah, sí!

**¡Tengo una noticia para vosotros/as!**

Me he copiado de una autora muy buena que me encanta su historia pero que no recuerdo su nombre y he decidido hacer una especie de concurso/sorteo.

Mi cumple es este mes de mayo (2015 por si las dudas) y quiero que los/as que queráis participar intentéis adivinar qué día cumplo años. Cada persona tendrá dos intentos y me los tendrá que mandar por mensaje privado. Si hay varias personas que han acertado el premio se lo llevará quien PRIMERO lo haya dicho. Y lo más importante, para quien gane el "premio" (la verdad no sé si se le puede llamar así) haré un one-shot romántico de la pareja que le dé la gana (CUALQUIERA, desde GajeelxLevy hasta… yo qué sé… ¿GrayxNatsu?) y del tema que quiera (me tendrá que decir una palabra clave como tema, como Cumpleaños o Playa o… no sé… ¿Videojuegos? Futuro ganador, deja volar tu imaginación).

El plazo terminará el 31 de mayo, y diré quién ha ganado junto al día de mi cumple en el siguiente capítulo que publique después de ese día. Después de anunciarlo que el ganador/a me mande (de nuevo por mensaje privado) la pareja y la palabra clave, e intentaré subir el one-shot lo antes posible.

**¡Fin de la noticia!**

Muchas gracias a Diane Redfox y a Evunchi2020 por sus preciosos y sensuales reviews que me han ayudado un montón al conseguir reunir a mi creatividad en peligro de extinción.

¡Plis, plis, pliiisss, reviews!

¡Chao y hasta luego se despide Lau-chan200111!


	7. La Histeria de las Mil Emociones

**C-108**

**Resumen:** Cada pasajero tenía su propia razón para viajar en el C-108, un avión que se estrelló en algún punto del océano Pacífico. Los dieron por muertos, pero lo cierto es que se estrellaron en una isla, y hubo supervivientes. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se encuentren? NaLu vs LoLu vs StingLu vs Nali, Gruvia, Gajevy vs Rovy, Miraxus y muchas más.

¡Hola! ¡Aquí os traigo de nuevo un capítulo de C-108 (mierda título) que espero que os guste! ¡A LEER!

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Trollshima. Si fueran míos ya los tendría a muchos casados y con hijos XD**

**(Texto)**=comentarios míos o de los personajes

(Texto)= aclaraciones

*Texto*=acciones

_Texto_=pensamientos de los personajes

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Después de hacer que todos se calmaran (lo que más ha costado ha sido Erza, que tiene un genio de mil demonios), Laxus y yo les explicamos a todos lo ocurrido con todo lujo de detalles. Aunque mientras llegamos a la parte del náufrago noto que Laxus empieza a poner mala cara. Pobre._

_-En resumen… Hay "algo" o una manada de "algos" peligrosos sueltos por ahí. Así que lo mejor será que montemos guardias y hagamos turnos por la noche. –digo._

_-¡De acuerdo! –me responden todos los demás._

_-Será mejor que nos tomemos un descanso, mañana podemos volver a esa cabaña y enterrar a ese pobre hombre. Y de paso recoger algunas cosas que nos puedan ser útiles, porque parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo solo en esta isla._

**Capítulo 6: La Histeria de las Mil Emociones**

**PDV Normal**

Después de volver, Gray, tuvo que enfrentarse a Lucy, su mejor amiga sobreprotectora desde los cuatro años, y a uno de sus típicos Ataques de las Mil Emociones. Sin previo aviso, recordó con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica la primera vez que tuvo uno de esos ataques.

_Flash Back_

_Un Gray de diez años iba caminando tranquilamente de camino a la casa __**(Yo: Ejemejem super mansión)**__ de su mejor amiga Lucy Heartfilia porque la niña le había llamado repentinamente y sin decir qué quería y porqué._

_-¿Para qué me habrá llamado esa baka?_

_Lo que pasa es que en ese momento, por desgracia, iba distraído y sin mirar por dónde andaba, y sin darse cuenta empezó a cruzar una calle con el semáforo en rojo. El claxon que salió del coche consiguió sacarlo de sus pensamientos, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta no pudo apartarse del coche y fue atropellado. Lo último que vio Gray antes de caer inconsciente era un coche negro viniendo a toda pastilla hacia él._

_Se despertó en una camilla de lo que parecía ¿un hospital? Miró a su lado y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. A un lado de la cama del hospital estaba Lucy __**(Yo: Naturalmente también con diez años)**__ sentada en una silla, dormida y apoyada en la cama. Al notar que él se levantaba, Lucy se despertó y abrió los ojos lentamente. Cuando ya los tuvo del todo abiertos y vio a su mejor amigo se le abrieron mucho los ojos._

_-¡GRAY ESTÁS BIEN!_

_Unas lágrimas asomaron de los ojos de ella y se abalanzó sobre Gray para abrazarlo. Un segundo después se separó y puso cara de enfado._

_-¡GRAY, ESTÚPIDO! ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA! ¡UN HOMBRE VINO AQUÍ A ESTE HOSPITAL Y CONTIGO EN BRAZOS, ESTABAS MUY HERIDO Y LLEVAS UNA SEMANA DURMIENDO Y SIN DESPERTARTE! ¿QUÉ HACÍAS? ¿POR QUÉ NO PRESTABAS ATENCIÓN A LA CALLE? ¡ESTABA EL SEMÁFORO EN ROJO! ¡UN COCHE TE ATROPELLÓ! ¡BAKA, ERES UN COMPLETO BAKA, BAKA, BAKAAAAAAAA!_

_-¡T-tranquilízate, Lucy!_

_¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!? –y de repente se puso a llorar- ¡BUAAAAA! ES CULPA MÍA, SI NO TE HUBIERA LLAMADO NO TE HABRÍA PASADO NADA, GRAY BAKA._

_-¡Ah, sí! Por cierto… ¿Para qué me llamaste?_

_-Pues… *snif snif* Quería darte esto…_

_Sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tenía forma cúbica y era de color morado, además, llevaba un lazo de color rojo sobre ella._

_-Es para ti, por favor ábrelo._

_Gray cogió la caja y la abrió. Dentro había una especie de almohadilla lila, y encima de ella, una cadena con un colgante plateado con forma de una pieza de puzle, que ponía grabado FRIENDS. Lo cogió y lo miró más de cerca, era realmente bonito, y con un toque sencillo. Lucy enseñó una cadena con un colgante, igualmente plateado y con forma de una pieza de puzle que encajaba perfectamente con el colgante de Gray, en el que ponía 4EVER. Cogió el uno y cogió el otro y los acercó. Éstos se juntaron y se encajaron debido a unos pequeños imanes, dejando leer perfectamente esa bonita y sencilla frase: FRIENDS 4EVER._

_-¿Ves? –dijo Lucy con una sonrisa- Encaja perfectamente. Gray, prométeme que seremos amigos para siempre, como dicen los colgantes, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-De acuerdo._

_-¿Con el meñique?_

_-Con el meñique._

_Entrelazaron sus meñiques y sonrieron, era una promesa de amistad, de que siempre estarían juntos._

_-Pero tienes que llevar el collar siempre puesto, ¿eh, Gray? Que te conozco._

_-¿Q-quién se pondría una cosa tan vergonzosa, y más siempre?_

_A pesar de eso que dijo, después de ese día ninguno de los dos se separaron de sus preciados collares de la amistad._

_Hubo otros ataques de la Histeria de las Mil Emociones, y como Gray apreció que en esos momentos Lucy cambiaba de emociones a una velocidad asombrosa, le puso ese nombre a los ataques de nervios de su amiga. Extraño, pero cierto._

_Fin Flash Back_

Lucy le dio un sermón a gritos a su irresponsable guardaespaldas diciéndole que tuviera más cuidado, que a ver qué hubiera pasado si ese animal lo hubiera atrapado, que debía de estar atento al Sol para no tardar demasiado en volver porque si no se preocupaba, bla, bla, bla… Gray, como siempre, le decía que ella no era su madre y que, por tanto, podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana y que no se preocupara porque la próxima vez tendría cuidado.

El guardaespaldas iba caminando por la playa pensando en ello y sin mirar por dónde pisaba cuando casi tropieza con algo. O más bien alguien, porque, en efecto, sí era una persona.

Era Juvia, la artista amante del arte, en plena fase de inspiración y muy concentrada en su trabajo, probablemente ya casi terminado. Gray observó por un momento a la chica y luego dirigió su mirada al dibujo, hecho con agua de mar recogida en unos botellines vacíos y echados a chorrito sobre la arena fuera del alcance de las olas formando una obra de arte.

Sentía curiosidad por cómo terminaría su trabajo Juvia, así que simplemente se sentó en la arena con las piernas cruzadas y esperó a que terminara. La verdad, tuvo la suerte de llegar cuando solo le quedaba media hora de trabaja, así que no tuvo que esperar mucho, en realidad.

Cuando terminó, por fin Juvia pudo levantar la vista del suelo hecho de arena para mirar a su único espectador, Gray. Éste echó una ojeada al dibujo, y tuvo que admitir que era una obra maestra. Era un arroyo que empezaba en una pequeña cascada, en mitad de un bosque.

-Está muy bien, te felicito. –dijo Gray de forma desinteresada (ejemejem Tsundere ejemejem).

-Muchas gracias, Gray-sama. –contestó ella con una sonrisa muy dulce, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara un poquitín.

-¿Gray-sama? –repitió extrañado porque le llamara con un –sama al final.

-¿Ocurre algo, Gray-sama?

-Olvídalo. –y se fue, tan Tsundere como siempre.

.

.

En otro lugar de la playa donde estaban desperdigados los supervivientes del accidente del C-108 había una peliazul muy bajita paseando y mirando a su alrededor lamentándose el no tener ni siquiera una pequeña libreta a mano para poder describir y dibujar todo lo que veía y en esos momentos buscaba una cosa con la que poder entretenerse (su libreta, una enciclopedia completa de la flora y la fauna de la región en los últimos diez años… Vamos, lo típico), pero no se le ocurría nada.

De repente, escuchó unas voces, dos personas hablando que cada vez elevaban más la voz. Seguramente se estarían peleando. Eran Gajeel y Rogue, que con la discusión no se dieron cuenta de que Levy estaba allí, observándolos.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con que piensas que no debería haber ido a por agua!?

-¡Lo que oyes! ¡Me distrajiste y no pude estar lo suficientemente concentrado, así que no hemos encontrado ninguna fuente de agua dulce!

-¡Eso no es culpa mía! ¡Además, hago lo que puedo!

-¡Pues no es suficiente!

Levy ya no pudo aguantar más y se acercó a los dos hermanos.

-Gajeel, ¿no crees que estas siendo injusto con Rogue? ¡No es culpa suya que no hayáis encontrado agua! Lo único que estás haciendo es descargar tu enfado en tu hermano.

-Tú no te metas, enana.

-¿¡Cómo me has llamado!?

-Enana, te he llamado enana.

-¡Ya estoy harta de que me llames enana y de que te comportes injustamente con Rogue! ¡Vamos!

Muy enfadada, cogió a Rogue de la muñeca y lo arrastró lejos de su hermano Gajeel. El hermano pequeño estaba muy sorprendido de que la peliazul lo hubiera defendido.

-Etto… Gracias por defenderme.

-No hay de qué. De todas formas me pareció muy mal que te hablara así sin razón, y la gota que colmó el vaso ha sido ese mote que me ha puesto. Pero no te preocupes más por eso. Seamos amigos, ¿ne?

-S-sí. Vamos a ser amigos.

Siguieron andando juntos por la orilla de la playa al atardecer hasta el campamento, donde los esperaba una gran sorpresa.

**Abcdefg**

Jejeje… ¿Qué será esa sorpresa de la que hablo? No, en serio, ni yo misma lo sé XD

Un besazo y un abrazo a Issalovee y a Erza Mcgarden 201 por sus reviews que me animan un millón de veces al escribir fanfics.

Por cierto, sigue activo el concurso, y no voy a decir si de momento alguien ha acertado o no. Para dejaros con la intriga. ¡Plis participar!

Y por fi cuando pongáis en favoritos esta historia, o si simplemente os gusta, escribir review. No escribir review es como no dejar nunca propina. ¡Tacaños! Dejar review.

¡Chao, se despide de vosotros con un besazo y un abrazote Lau-chan200111!


	8. ¿Zeref?

**C-108**

**Resumen:** Cada pasajero tenía su propia razón para viajar en el C-108, un avión que se estrelló en algún punto del océano Pacífico. Los dieron por muertos, pero lo cierto es que se estrellaron en una isla, y hubo supervivientes. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se encuentren? NaLu vs LoLu vs StingLu vs Nali, Gruvia, Gajevy vs Rovy, Miraxus y muchas más.

¡Hola! Hoy en este capítulo os traigo una pequeña sorpresilla sobre el pasado de los supervivientes. Disfrutad este nuevo capítulo de este fic :)

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Trollshima. Si fueran míos ya los tendría a muchos casados y con hijos XD**

**(Texto)**=comentarios míos o de los personajes

(Texto)= aclaraciones

*Texto*=acciones

_Texto_=pensamientos de los personajes

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Muy enfadada, cogió a Rogue de la muñeca y lo arrastró lejos de su hermano Gajeel. El hermano pequeño estaba muy sorprendido de que la peliazul lo hubiera defendido._

_-Etto… Gracias por defenderme._

_-No hay de qué. De todas formas me pareció muy mal que te hablara así sin razón, y la gota que colmó el vaso ha sido ese mote que me ha puesto. Pero no te preocupes más por eso. Seamos amigos, ¿ne?_

_-S-sí. Vamos a ser amigos._

_Siguieron andando juntos por la orilla de la playa al atardecer hasta el campamento, donde los esperaba una gran sorpresa._

**Capítulo 7: ¿Zeref?**

**PDV Rogue**

No puedo creer que Levy me haya defendido de mi hermano. Pensé que solo era una chica pequeña débil y sin importancia, que solo es una clienta más que nos ha pagado a Gajeel y a mí para servirles de guías. Parece que me equivoqué con ella…

Estamos andando tranquilamente por la orilla de la playa, a la puesta de sol. Parece muy… romántico. Espera, ¿en qué tonterías pienso? ¡Bah, qué más da!

Cuando llegamos al campamento nos llevamos una sorpresa al ver a algunos de los supervivientes (sin contar a Gajeel, que seguro que se ha quedado donde estaba refunfuñando) **(Yo: Y luego dice que él es el mayor… Muy infantil ¬¬)** reunidos y apiñados en forma de círculo en torno a tres personas, Jellal, Ultear y Meredy. Están rodeándolos como una muchedumbre furiosa y parece que tienen ganas de pegarles una paliza. Los otros, Wendy, Romeo, Yukino y Juvia, están un poco más apartados y sin intervenir. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Levy…

-No tengo ni idea… **(Yo: Wow, ¿se leen las mentes?)** –sin decir nada más nos acercarnos para ver qué pasa y por qué están rodeando a Jellal, a Ultear y a Meredy.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡No nos podemos fiar de estos tres! ¡Son unos ladrones! ¡Antes de venir aquí formaban una banda que robaba en joyerías con piezas valoradas en miles e incluso millones! –gritó Orga.

-¡N-no, esperad! ¡No es lo que pensáis! –dice Jellal muy alterado.

-¿De verdad vas a negar lo que he dicho?

-P-pues…

-¿Veis lo que os decía? No son de fiar.

-¿Pero cómo? –digo- ¿Cómo sabéis que son unos ladrones?

-Hace una hora Erza y yo estábamos en una conversación casual cuando salió el tema de qué hacíamos antes de estrellarnos y conocernos –dice Mira, parece que ella y Erza se han hecho bastante amigas-, y me dijo que era una agente secreta de policía, y que estaba detrás de unos sospechosos de ser ladrones de joyas que hasta ahora habían sido muy escurridizos e imposibles de detener. Y que Jellal le confirmó que eran ellos. No entiendo cómo Erza no nos lo dijo antes.

-Pero… ¿Ella lo sabía desde el principio?

-¡No importa! ¡Hay que castigarlos! –dice una voz entre la multitud- ¡N podemos fiarnos!

-¡Esperad! –para sorpresa de todos, Erza interviene- No tiene sentido hacerles nada. Si quisieran robarnos ya habrían hecho, y de todas formas no les serviría de nada en esta isla desierta.

-¿Por qué los defiendes? –dice mi hermano, parece que ya ha llegado y ha escuchado lo que pasa- Se supone que eres tú la que menos tiene que hacerlo.

-Puede, pero tengo razón, y todos lo sabemos.

**PDV Jellal**

De nuevo, esta chica no para de sorprenderme… Pero creo que es hora de contar _eso_, ya que han descubierto nuestra verdadera identidad. Miro a Ultear y su hermana Meredy. Solo con esa mirada nos entendemos y asentimos, muy serios.

-¡Escuchad! Ultear, Meredy y yo os tenemos que contar algo sobre nosotros… Nuestra historia. Sin no nos creéis, allá vosotros, pero es verdad. Así que, os contaremos todo. Nosotros tres nos conocimos cuando Ultear y yo coincidimos a los doce años en la misma clase en primero de la ESO, cuando todos somos nuevos en un instituto después de dejar el colegio. Su hermana pequeña, Meredy, todavía estaba en sexto de primaria. Después de eso los tres nos hicimos muy amigos, lo típico, y estábamos siempre juntos, y así fue muchos años, incluso cuando los padres de ellas murieron o cuando los míos se divorciaron. Cuando Meredy cumplió dieciocho años decidimos los tres compartir piso en la ciudad. Pero un día unos matones nos secuestraron y nos sedaron. Cuando nos despertamos estábamos en un lugar muy oscuro y no se podía ver nada. De pronto, una puerta se abrió y un hombre pulsó un interruptor que hizo que una bombilla barata se encendiera. La luz nos cegó por un momento, y cuando nuestros ojos se acostumbraron a ella pudimos ver a un hombre trajeado delante nuestra. Nos dijo que era Zeref, un empresario que buscaba ganar mucho dinero, y que ya había estafado a mucha gente sin que lo pillaran ni sospecharan de él. Ahora quería que trabajáramos para él robando en joyerías objetos de gran valor para venderlas. Nos negamos, pero cambiamos de idea cuando nos dijo nuestra dirección, nuestros números de teléfono y los de nuestros familiares y amigos, junto con una amenaza de matarnos a nosotros y a nuestra gente cercana si no obedecíamos. No tuvimos otra opción, desde entonces fuimos unos famosos ladrones de joyas muy escurridizos. Tuvimos que alejarnos de nuestros seres queridos para protegerlos de la policía y de Zeref. Pero nosotros tres siempre juntos, nos protegíamos los unos a los otros mientras hacíamos ese horrible trabajo.

Al terminar de contarlo todo se forma un silencio. Mi mirada se posa un momento en Erza, y me sorprende ver que está pálida, muy pálida. Como si estuviese aterrorizada de algo.

-N-no puede ser… ¿Zeref? Él… no puede haber hecho eso… -susurra.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es que le conoce?

**Abcdefg**

Chan, chan, chan… (con drama) ¿De qué puede conocer Erza a Zeref? Misterio, misterio… Esta sorpresa es solo una entre muchas, no lo olvidéis ;) Por cierto, voy a hacer un fic nuevo de Fairy Tail, y como este también es de Fairy Tail, he decidido hacerle publicidad jajaja. Ahí va: se llama Una vida detrás del micrófono, y la protagonista es Wendy y sus mejores amigos Lucy, Erza y Romeo. A Wendy le proponen ser una Idol y se lía parda, pasan muchas cosas XD

Resumen: "No dejes que los demás te digan lo que puedes y no puedes hacer." "Wendy, tienes talento. No dejes que se desperdicie." "Cantar es lo que más me gusta del mundo. Hacer feliz a la gente con mis canciones, ¿no es maravilloso?" "Tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser una Idol, ¡les encantarás a todos! ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

¿Qué os parece? Echarle un vistazo cuando lo publique y darle una oportunidad (o varias), por favor.

Muchísimas gracias a Diane Redfox y a Evunchi2020 por sus reviews. ¡Os quiero 3 3 3!

Sigue activo el concurso, ¿eh?

Y un review no hace daño a nadie. Acepto críticas tanto buenas como malas, y si tenéis alguna idea o alguna sugerencia de lo que queréis que pase si puedo y me gusta lo meto en la historia.

¡Chao, mis pequeños saltamontes, me despido, soy Lau-chan200111!


	9. Las apariencias engañan

**C-108**

**Resumen:** Cada pasajero tenía su propia razón para viajar en el C-108, un avión que se estrelló en algún punto del océano Pacífico. Los dieron por muertos, pero lo cierto es que se estrellaron en una isla, y hubo supervivientes. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se encuentren? NaLu vs LoLu vs StingLu vs Nali, Gruvia, Gajevy vs Rovy, Miraxus y muchas más.

¡Hola, muy buenas a todos y a todas! Espero que el anterior episodio de C-108 os haya gustado :D ¿De qué conocerá Erza a Zeref? ¿Habrá más romance en este capítulo? Lo descubriréis después de los anuncios…

¿Cansado de que los escritores de fanfics tarden mucho en subir un capítulo? ¿Cansado de suplicar al final de cada episodio por reviews? ¡Pues aquí tenemos la solución! ¡De los creadores del fierro golpeador de parejas felices…! ¡EL FIERRO GOLPEADOR DE ESCRITORES Y LECTORES FELICES! ¡Es muy eficaz! ¡Si llamas ahora, recibirás otro GRATIS y… nada más! ¡Compra ya el fierro golpeador de escritores y lectores felices por tan solo 999.999€! ¡Muy barato! ¡Llama ahora al número que aparece en pantalla! ¡Cómpralo ya!

*Ejem, ejem, publicidad a Hola soy Germán* Ya estoy de vuelta… ¡A leer!

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Trollshima. Si fueran míos ya los tendría a muchos casados y con hijos XD**

**(Texto)**=comentarios míos o de los personajes

(Texto)= aclaraciones

*Texto*=acciones

_Texto_=pensamientos de los personajes

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Al terminar de contarlo todo se forma un silencio. Mi mirada se posa un momento en Erza, y me sorprende ver que está pálida, muy pálida. Como si estuviese aterrorizada de algo._

_-N-no puede ser… ¿Zeref? Él… no puede haber hecho eso… -susurra._

_¿Cómo? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es que le conoce?_

**Capítulo 8: Las apariencias engañan**

**PDV Jellal**

-¿Le conoces? –pregunto con desconfianza.

-Sí… Como ya sabéis, soy agente de policía. Es… el primo del jefe de policía.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, la verdad es que viene mucho a la comisaría a visitar a su primo, todos los que trabajamos allí sabemos que es simpático y amigable. La verdad, no me lo esperaba… -se le nota que está muy aturdida y desconcertada.

-Las apariencias engañan. Y a veces, puedes decepcionarte con la persona que menos te esperabas.

La multitud se disuelva y nosotros tres nos vamos cada uno por su lado. Yo me voy a un lugar apartado del campamento, me acerco a la orilla del mar (que por cierto tiene unas aguas cristalinas dignas de una playa paradisíaca), me quito los zapatos y la camisa **(Yo: Hay que especificar que está igual o mejor que Natsu y Gray O/O) **y me meto en el agua para nadar un rato y relajarme haciendo un poco de ejercicio.

Realmente hace un buen día. Si esta isla no estuviera tan apartada y desconocida, estaría todo lleno de turistas con mucho dinero.

Después de nadar durante un rato salgo del agua y me tumbo en la arena para secarme y tomar el sol.

Reflexiono sobre la revelación que hizo Erza sobre Zeref. No me entraña que haya engañado a todo el mundo. Lo veo capaz, teniendo en cuenta que secuestró a una panda de adolescentes cualquiera para que les sirviera de peones.

Sumido en mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido.

**PDV Normal**

Erza caminaba descalza sobre la arena de la playa. Desde que llegó allí siempre iba sin zapatos, porque le encantaba la sensación de tener la arena bajo sus pies desnudos desde muy pequeña.

Siguió andando un rato más, se paró y miró un momento a su alrededor. Sonrió cuando vio a quien llevaba buscando todo ese tiempo y se acercó a él. Aunque la joven detective no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que él no llevaba su habitual camisa blanca.

-Jellal.

No hubo respuesta, se acercó un poco más y comprobó que estaba durmiendo como un tronco.

-¡JELLAL!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¿PERO QUÉ…? ¿Erza? –gritó el ladrón incorporándose de golpe- ¿Qué pasa?

-Ah, bueno… Es que… Etto… ¡Por favor, perdóname! –dijo ella muy avergonzada haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque he comprendido que he estado equivocada todo este tiempo persiguiéndoos a vosotros en vez de a Zeref. Hace nada que me he unido a la agencia de policía secreto, y todavía soy una novata en esto. Quiero que me perdones por sospechar de vosotros y acusaros.

-¿Nos creíste? –preguntó, estaba muy sorprendido por la repentina disculpa de la pelirroja.

-Puede que parezca una locura… pero lo vi en tus ojos que no mentías.

-Oye, Erza… No tengo nada que perdonar, ya que tú hacías tu trabajo.

-¿De veras?

-Claro. Así que, ¿amigos?

-¡Sí! ¡Amigos!

Y sonriendo se estrecharon las manos, como diciendo que ya no había rencores ni desconfianzas entre ellos.

.

.

Mientras, un grupo de tres amigos, uno rubio, otro pelirosa y el otro pelinaranja, sentados bajo la sombre de unas altas palmeras charlaban sobre cosas triviales como si nada, pero dos de ellos de vez en cuando miraban de reojo a una rubia que hablaba y chapoteaba en el agua con su nueva amiga peliazul, Levy. Y no tardaron en darse cuenta de adónde se dirigía la mirada del otro.

-¿Tú también? –pregunta Loki.

-Sí, y supongo que tú igual –contesta Sting.

-Has dado en el clavo. Pero es que… ¿a quién no le gustaría?

-¿De qué estáis hablando?

-Natsu, tú no te enteras –suspiró Loki con exasperación.

-No, no me entero. Y ahora, ¿queréis explicarme qué pasa? –Loki suspiró de nuevo por la estupidez de su amigo y ante su mirada interrogante. Señaló a Lucy.

-¿Ves a esa chica rubia de ahí?

-¡Ah, sí! Es Luigi.

-Se llama Lucy.

-Si eso es lo que he dicho.

-No, no lo has dicho. Bueno, ¿qué más da? Estoy interesado en ella, y Sting también.

-Sí, y es normal que debido a esto puede que haya algo de rivalidad entre nosotros –continuó el rubio.

-No entiendo por qué. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no tiene que ser Luigi la que elija?

-Está claro que no entiendes nada. Eres demasiado… inocente e infantil… y estúpido –dijo el pelinaranja.

-¿¡Qué has dicho, cuatro-ojos!?

-Lo que oyes.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Loki, Natsu-san –ríe el otro.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Queréis pelea!?

-Cálmate, anda.

-Ya –esta vez consiguió tranquilarse un poco- No me meteré en vuestro camino, si queréis pelearos vosotros sin motivo solo por una chica, por mí vale. Pero conmigo no contéis **(Yo: No sé vosotros, pero a mí me parece que Natsu es el que está actuando de forma más inteligente de los tres. Creo que tiene razón en lo que dice)** –tras decir eso se fue, dejando solos a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Que diga lo que quiera, jamás lo he visto interesarse por una chica. ¿Podría ser que le gusten los hombres?

-Podría ser.

-Oye, los dos nos hemos fijado en Lucy, así que no perderé contra ti, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto. Yo tampoco perderé contra ti. Y, ¿qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? Quien primero consiga probar sus labios gana, y el perdedor deberá hacer lo que diga el ganador, ¿eh?

-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías, Sting? De acuerdo, pero cuando gane, harás lo que me dé la gana.

**Abcdefg**

Qué idiota más grande Sting, hacer una apuesta como esa no está bien. Y Loki también muy idiota por acertar. Y, por otra parte… ¡por fin! ¡Por fin hay Jerza! ¡Wiiiiiiiiii!

Abrazos, arigatos y besos a Erza Mcgarden 201, a Diane Redfox, a Mermaid Slayer y a Evunchi2020 por sus reviews que me animan un montón a la hora de escribir y que sirven de alimento para mi querida creatividad y a mi amada imaginación :D

Sigue activo el concurso, ¿eh?

¡Plis manden reviews! Acepto críticas tanto buenas como malas, y si tenéis alguna idea o alguna sugerencia de lo que queréis que pase si puedo y me gusta lo meto en la historia.

¡Chao, mis pequeños saltamontes, me despido, soy Lau-chan200111!


	10. Sonidos

**C-108**

**Resumen:** Cada pasajero tenía su propia razón para viajar en el C-108, un avión que se estrelló en algún punto del océano Pacífico. Los dieron por muertos, pero lo cierto es que se estrellaron en una isla, y hubo supervivientes. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se encuentren? NaLu vs LoLu vs StingLu vs Nali, Gruvia, Gajevy vs Rovy, Miraxus y muchas más.

¡Hola! Hello! Hohayo! Salut! Ciao! Ni hao! ¡Ya no sé decir hola es más idiomas! ¿Cómo habéis estado? ¿Bien? ¡Me alegro! ¡Yo también estoy bien! *pulgar para arriba* La verdad es que no tengo ni pajolera idea (XD pajolera…) de cuánto durará este fic. Aunque dudo que llegue a vente capítulos, pero a lo mejor se me ocurren más cosas… ¿Quién sabe? ¡A leer! ~(UoU)~

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Trollshima. Si fueran míos ya los tendría a muchos casados y con hijos XD**

**(Texto)**=comentarios míos o de los personajes

(Texto)= aclaraciones

*Texto*=acciones

_Texto_=pensamientos de los personajes

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_-Oye, los dos nos hemos fijado en Lucy, así que no perderé contra ti, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Por supuesto. Yo tampoco perderé contra ti. Y, ¿qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? Quien primero consiga probar sus labios gana, y el perdedor deberá hacer lo que diga el ganador, ¿eh?_

_-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías, Sting? De acuerdo, pero cuando gane, harás lo que me dé la gana._

**Capítulo 9: Sonidos**

**PDV Gray**

Será mejor que duerma, es tarde, aunque con todo lo que ha pasado en este día creo que me va a costar bastante conciliar el sueño. Ver a ese hombre muerto en una cabaña no es que me haya gustado **(Yo: No, te ha encantado no te jode)**. Descubrir que Jellal, Ultear y Meredy eran la banda escurridiza que robaba joyerías, que Erza –policía secreta- ya lo sabía, que eran utilizados, es todo muy confuso… Y no me gustaba cómo miraban cierto rubio y cierto pelinaranja a Lucy, tendré que advertirles de que no le hagan daño **(Yo: Ejemejem amigo sobreprotector)**, porque si no… no quieran saber lo que les haré si le hacen daño.

Por fin me duermo, y sueño con aviones, islas, ladrones, náufragos, pinturas, hospitales y bosques.

.

.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Me despierto sobresaltado… Espera, ¿por qué estoy mojado? Aún un poco adormilado escucho unas risas a mi lado. Me giro y veo a ¡Natsu! ¡Maldito comefuego de pelo rosa! ¡Se va a enterar!

-¿¡Buscas pelea, imbécil!? ¡Voy a machacarte!

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Cómo has dicho!? ¡Atrévete a repetirlo!

-¡VOY A MACHACARTE!

-¡TÚ LO HAS QUERIDO! **(Yo: ¡OMG! ¡OMG! ¡La primera pelea al estilo Fairy Tail!)**

Peleamos mientras se forma una nube de polvo y poco a poco se nos van uniendo Sting, Orga, Rufus, Gajeel, Macao **(Yo: Que quedó K.O. en un segundo)**, Freed y Bickslow.

-¡PELEAR ES DE HOMBRES! –ese es Elfman a punto de meterse a la pelea, pero mira detrás suya y ve una mirada asesina dirigida a él- D-d-digo… obedecer a mi he-hermana es d-de hombres… -no me gustaría ser el hermano de Mira, o el de Erza.

-¡PARAD DE PELEAR! –hablando del rey de Roma… -¿QUIÉNES EMPEZARON? –oh, mierda. Todos rápidamente nos señalan a Natsu y a mí. Traidores.

.

.

No puedo creer que una chica me haya vencido TAN fácilmente. ¡Que soy cinturón negro en kárate! ¡Y ella nos ha vencido A LOS DOS Y SIN NINGÚN ESFUERZO! Da miedo… Nos dio un sermón sobre que no hay que pelear justo después de darnos una paliza a los dos. Está loca, por mucho que sea poli.

-Y COMO CASTIGO POR SER TAN INFANTILES TENDRÉIS QUE IR VOSOTROS DOS SOLOS A RECOGER COSAS ÚTILES DE LA CABAÑA DONDE ENCONTRÁSTEIS AL NÁUFRAGO –oh, ¡venga ya! ¿Con este tipo de pelo rosa? Ni de coña- ¿DE ACUERDO?

-¡A-aye, sir! –decimos al unísono, e-es que tiene una mirada terrorífica, no me extrañaría que la hubieran contratado en el cuerpo de policía solo por su temible mirada, para asustar criminales o algo parecido.

-Jo… no tenemos más remedio que ir. Si no vamos, quién sabe lo que nos hará –veo como al comefuego le entra un escalofrío.

-En marcha, comefuego.

-¿Qué has dicho, stripper?

**PDV Normal**

Después de presenciar esa escena en que la pelirroja les pegaba una paliza al guardaespaldas y al chico de pelo rosado, Romeo se alejó del lugar para buscar a Wendy. Poco después la encontró haciendo un castillo de arena del tamaño de un cubo de playa corriente.

-¿Te ayudo y hacemos uno más grande?

-Claro.

Estuvieron un rato trabajando en silencio cuando un Romeo un poco sonrojado lo rompió.

-Etto… Wendy, quería decirte una cosa, pero no se me presentó la ocasión.

-Te escucho, Romeo-kun.

-Quería darte las gracias –la niña se mostró sorprendida ante ese repentino agradecimiento.

-¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada.

-Sí que has hecho. Me salvaste, ¿recuerdas? Me curaste cuando estaba muy herido, realmente se te da muy bien curar a la gente.

-G-gracias, pero sigo diciendo que ni hice nada. Gajeel-san fue quien hizo la mayor parte, d-deberías agradecerle a él primero –toda esa pequeña conversación la pasaron sonrojados y tartamudeando un poco **(Yo: Etto… ¿La kawaiiosidad mata? Porque si es así, ¡me he muerto mil veces kyaaaaaaaaa!)**. Después siguieron hablando, pero sobre otras cosas. El uno de contó al otro sobre su vida de antes, y decidieron, así, sin más, hacerse muy amigos desde ese momento, ya que eran los únicos de esa edad más o menos.

.

. Volviendo con Natsu y Gray…

-Oy, stripper, ¿cuánto queda para llegar? –preguntó Natsu con cansancio.

-No me molestes, comefuego, no queda mucho –respondió el otro con cansancio. ¿La prueba? El hecho de que no se haya puesto a pelear con el pelirosa por llamarlo stripper.

Llegaron a la cabaña, y no sin escalofríos recogieron los restos del náufrago y lo enterraron, poniendo un palo ancho como señal. Dejaron un minuto de silencio y volvieron a entrar a la cabaña para buscar cosas útiles. Cogieron cuchillos, cañas de pescar, redes, recipientes de plástico, botellas y mantas y lo metieron todo en unas cestas que se habían cogido antes de marcharse.

-Vámonos ya, este lugar me da escalofríos.

Salieron por la puerta y se dispusieron a marcharse del sitio. Pero unos sonidos extraños hicieron que se dieran la vuelta en dirección al bosque, donde los árboles crecían más juntos y la maleza más abundante.

Primero eran unos crujidos a los lejos, luego el sonido de varias ramas romperse, luego, el de unos pasos apresurados, y luego, el de unos jadeos desesperados.

Y entonces salió.

**Abcdefg**

Moshi, moshi. Espero que os haya dejado con la intriga, porque si no, no sé para qué he cortado el capítulo tan pronto. ¿Tenéis curiosidad por saber qué era lo que hacían esos ruidos? ¡Pues no lo vais a saber! … … … ¡Era broma XD! En el siguiente capítulo lo sabréis. Estoy casi muerta de cansancio, porque estoy terminando el capítulo a las dos de la mañana a pesar de que podría acostarme si quisiera, jejeje. ¡Por fin sábado y encima tenemos puente de cuatro días! ¿Envidia? Envidia, ¿verdad?

¡Por fin! Es junio y es hora de decir quién ha ganado el concurso ese que monté. Para los que no se acuerden, consistía en adivinar mi cumple, que fue en mayo, y quien lo adivinara haría un one-shot con la pareja y el tema que quisiera. Válido hasta junio. ¡Y ya es junio! Así que, sin más dilación, el/la ganador/a es… ¡nadie lo ha adivinado! OK, eso es gracioso, porque la gente me decían todos fechas equivocadas, así que no haré ese one-shot. ¿Queréis que diga cuándo cumplí los catorce? No creo, pero aun así lo diré. El 28 de mayo, así que soy géminis :3

Gracias a Issalovee, Evunchi2020 y Diane Redfox por participar. Me da igual que no haya participado mucha gente, me basta con que al menos alguien lo haya hecho. ¡Gracias n.n!

Y mil millones de arco iris de caramelo para Mermaid Slayer y Evunchi2020 por sus reviews que me animan mucho a la hora de escribir. ¡Gracias, os quier 3!

¡Plis manden reviews! Acepto críticas tanto buenas como malas, y si tenéis alguna idea o alguna sugerencia de lo que queréis que pase si puedo y me gusta lo meto en la historia.

¡Chao, mis pequeños saltamontes, me despido, soy Lau-chan200111!


	11. Siendo reducido a un asustado corderito

**C-108**

**Resumen:** Cada pasajero tenía su propia razón para viajar en el C-108, un avión que se estrelló en algún punto del océano Pacífico. Los dieron por muertos, pero lo cierto es que se estrellaron en una isla, y hubo supervivientes. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se encuentren? NaLu vs LoLu vs StingLu vs Nali, Gruvia, Gajevy vs Rovy, Miraxus y muchas más.

(Cantando) ¡Buenos días a todos, aunque sea jueves (o cualquier día de la semana en que estéis leyendo esto), vamos a divertirnos todos juntos! (Ya no es cantando) Odio esa cancioncilla. ¡Wiiiiiiiiii! Por fin he llegado a los diez capítulos. Aaaaleluuuuyaaaaaa, aaaaaleluuuuuyaaaaaaa, aleluuuuyaaaaa, aaaaaleluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyaaaaaaaaaa. Cantando la canción de Shrek (¿se escribe así?). Espero que os guste el capítulo UoU

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Trollshima. Si fueran míos ya los tendría a muchos casados y con hijos XD**

**(Texto)**=comentarios míos

(Texto)= aclaraciones

*Texto*=acciones

_Texto_=pensamientos de los personajes

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_-Vámonos ya, este lugar me da escalofríos._

_Salieron por la puerta y se dispusieron a marcharse del sitio. Pero unos sonidos extraños hicieron que se dieran la vuelta en dirección al bosque, donde los árboles crecían más juntos y la maleza más abundante._

_Primero eran unos crujidos a los lejos, luego el sonido de varias ramas romperse, luego, el de unos pasos apresurados, y luego, el de unos jadeos desesperados._

_Y entonces salió._

**Capítulo 10: Siendo reducido a un asustado corderito**

**PDV Normal**

Y entonces salió.

Gray estaba que no salía de su asombro, y a Natsu le ocurría lo mismo. Realmente no se esperaron algo así teniendo en cuenta que la explosión del avión tuvo que haber hecho muchísimo ruido. ¿Qué tan grande era esa maldita isla?

Era…

**PDV Loki**

Bien, ahora que Natsu no está para dar la lata y Sting se ha ido con Erza, Elfman, Freed y Rufus a seguir buscando una fuente de agua (porque sí, todavía no hemos encontrado una y se nos va a acabar el agua que tenemos), tengo la ocasión de ganar la apuesta con Sting, Lucy será mía. La busco y por el camino veo a Juvia sentada con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados en posición de meditar, a Wendy y Romeo bañándose en la playa, a Levy echándole la bronca a Gajeel en plan sargento, a Rogue riéndose por lo bajo viendo a su hermano… Veo a Lucy charlando con Yukino sobre… ¿los signos del zodiaco? Bueno, no importa. Me acerco a ellas y cuando lo notan se callan para saludarme. Yo les devuelvo el saludo y me vuelvo hacia Yukino.

-Hola, Yukino, ¿te importa que hable un momento con Lucy a solas?

-Claro, Loki-sama, a mí no me importa. Hasta luego, Lucy-sama, me ha gustado hablar con usted –y se va dejándonos solos.

-¿Qué quieres, Loki? Ya te dije que no estoy interesada en ti.

-¡No, no vine por eso **(Yo: Mentiroso ¬¬)**! Quería decirte que lo siento, y que me gustaría ser tu amigo. ¿Qué me dices?

-Mmmmm… ¡De acuerdo! No hay por qué decir que no.

-Bueno, pues los amigos primero se empiezan conociendo mejor. Así que dime, ¿qué te gusta normalmente hacer?

**PDV Normal**

Cuando Loki estaba buscando a Lucy iba pasando junto a varias personas que seguían con lo suyo, aunque no le prestaba mucha atención, y él a éstas tampoco. Entre ellos estaban Levy, Gajeel y Rogue. Levy sermoneando al hermano mayor en plan sargento por quién sabe qué motivo y el menor riéndose por lo bajo intentando no soltar una ruidosa carcajada dirigida a su hermano.

Pero, ¿cómo llegaron a esta situación?

Te explico, después de que Levy defendiera a Rogue del mayor y de que se montara el número de Jellal, Ultear y Meredy, la pequeña peliazul decidió que evitaría que Gajeel se volviera a aprovechar de Rogue.

Así que al día siguiente y después de presenciar la primera pelea al más puro estilo Fairy Tail Levy se llevó casi a rastras a Rogue para hablar con Gajeel. El hermano pequeño se sentía un poco avergonzado de que una chica que parecía tan pequeña y frágil tuviera que defenderlo de su onii-chan. Pero esa vergüenza pasó cuando llegaron a donde estaba el del pelo largo y Levy empezó a hablarle, mejor dicho, a sermonearle. Le resultaba gracioso ver cómo su hermano mayor el duro y un poco macarra era reducido a un asustado corderito ante la pequeña peliazul.

Aunque había que reconocer que no querría estar en su lugar en años.

La chica es que en esos momentos daba bastante miedo…

**PDV Juvia**

No, no estoy en una fase de inspiración. Simplemente estoy meditando, me relaja mucho, hace que me libere de toda la tensión que supone ser una artista. El buscar continuamente que la inspiración llegue a ti en un momento crucial, el nerviosismo de no saber si has hecho una obra de calidad.

Tengo la suerte de tener una manera de librarme de todo eso, porque no todos la tienen. Meditación, todo lo malo se va cuando medito, y me siento mejor en momentos difíciles después de meditar.

Pero una voz me saca de mi relajada meditación, aunque no me molesto.

-¡Juvia-san! ¿Quieres nadar con Romeo-kun y conmigo? El agua está muy buena y refresca porque hoy hace un día caluroso.

-¡Claro! A Juvia le encantará nadar con vosotros, chicos. Sobre todo porque a Juvia le encanta nadar y en el instituto la llamaban la mujer de la lluvia.

-¡Sugoi! ¿Y eso por qué?

-Juvia era la capitana del equipo de natación, y en la piscina se sentía como pez en el agua, jejeje. ¿Lo pilláis?

-Jajaja. Eso es increíble, ¿verdad, Romeo-kun?

-¡Sí! Entonces está bien que nades con nosotros, ¿no, Juvia-nee? –me meto al agua con los dos niños y mi cuerpo se estremece por el contacto del agua. Ahh, ¡qué bien se está!- ¿A qué te dedicabas?

-Juvia es artista, pinta cuadros y hace esculturas y demás tipos de arte.

-¡Sugoi, Juvia-san! ¿Entonces fuiste tú la que hizo la cascada en la arena?

-P-pues sí… ¿Os gustó?

-¿Que si nos gustó? ¡Es fantástico!

-Arigato… -pienso en lo entusiastas y lo mucho que parecen admirar a Juvia.

Y por primera vez en el tiempo que estoy en esta isla, Juvia piensa en Eve.

Eve, en chico por el cual Juvia cogió el vuelo a Australia **(Yo: Todo el tiempo va a hablar sobre ella en tercera persona, si se me escapa alguna que otra cosa en primera persona, perdonadme)**.

Juvia se pregunta si estará preocupado porque no haya llegado. Y con eso, Juvia piensa sobre qué pensarán todos sobre el accidente de avión. No "todos" de todos en la isla, sino "todos" del mundo fuera de ella. ¿Estarán buscándonos? ¿Nos habrán dado por muertos? No se puede saber.

**PDV Normal**

Volviendo con Natsu y Gray **(Yo: Por fin, ¿verdad? Estaba dejándolo para el final del capítulo para dejar más intriga)**, éstos casi no se podían creer lo que veían. Lo que se había acercado a ellos corriendo desesperadamente.

Un hombre.

**Abcdefg**

¡Tadaaa! ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué corría hacia Natsu y Gray? ¿Quería atacarlos? ¿Huía de algo? Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo. De verdad, lo siento porque el capítulo sea tan corto. Y yo… ¡YUJUUUUU! POR FIN VACACIONES DE VERANO, TOMA YA NO MÁS DEBERES Y ESTUDIO, TODOS LOS LIBROS DE TEXTO A LA BASURA (a la basura no, donados), SÍIIIIIII. Pero aviso que desde más o menos mitad de julio a finales del mismo mes estaré ausente y sin poder escribir/leer y dejar reviews porque tengo que ir a un campamento de verano (el primero al que voy), y estoy un poco nerviosa.

Gracias, thank you, arigato, merci a Mermaid Slayer, Evunchi2020 y a Diane Redfox que me han apoyado muchísimo al poner sus respectivos reviews que me animan mucho :)

¡Plis manden reviews! Acepto críticas tanto buenas como malas, y si tenéis alguna idea o alguna sugerencia de lo que queréis que pase si puedo y me gusta lo meto en la historia.

¡Chao, mis pequeños saltamontes, me despido, soy Lau-chan200111!


	12. Un ataque junto al río

**C-108**

**Resumen: **Cada pasajero tenía su propia razón para viajar en el C-108, un avión que se estrelló en algún punto del océano Pacífico. Los dieron por muertos, pero lo cierto es que se estrellaron en una isla, y hubo supervivientes. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se encuentren? NaLu vs LoLu vs StingLu vs Nali, Gruvia, Gajevy vs Rovy, Miraxus y muchas más.

…Siento haber tardado (no tengo ganas de explicar todo de por qué he tardado tanto, son muchas largas historias). ¿No es increíble cómo a veces solo tienes que pensar un poco para crear algo nuevo? Piensas primero en una cosa sin importancia, y tu imaginación hace el resto. Pues eso es lo que me ha pasado a mí en este fic más de una vez. Y eso está muy bien, en mi libreta lo apunto todo para después utilizarlo y eso me pone muy contenta. (Por ejemplo, yo al principio no tenía pensado poner nada de una cabaña en el bosque, pero, simplemente lo pensé, y de allí me salió toda una historia como por arte de magia. El secreto del náufrago se sabrá ya por fin en este capítulo.) No sé si os pasa a los demás. Pero si es así, creo que estaréis de acuerdo conmigo. ¡Disfrutad este nuevo capítulo!

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Trollshima. Si fueran míosya los tendría a muchos casados y con hijos XD**

**(Texto)**=comentarios míos

(Texto)= aclaraciones

*Texto*=acciones

_Texto_=pensamientos de los personajes

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Volviendo con Natsu y Gray, éstos casi no se podían creer lo que veían. Lo que se había acercado a ellos corriendo desesperadamente._

_Un hombre._

**Capítulo 11: Un ataque junto al río**

**PDV Normal**

-¡Sí! ¡Por fin! ¡Hemos encontrado agua!

Así celebraban Erza, Freed, Elfman y Rufus el haber encontrado al fin agua potable para beber. Era un lugar muy bonito, un arroyo de aguas cristalinas rodeado de árboles y de verde, con una pequeña cascada y entre ésta y el arroyo una piscina natural bastante grande donde poder bañarse. Un pequeño paraíso en mitad de aquella pesadilla.

Estaban cogiendo todo el agua que podían con las botellas y cantimploras que tenían y se disponían a volver para coger más cuando...

-¡Esperad! ¡Dejad de recoger agua!

-¿Qué pasa, Erza? ¡IMPEDIR QUE RECOJAMOS AGUA NO ES DE HOMBRES!

-Creo que he oído algo.

*ruido extraño*

-¡Otra vez!

-No tengo ningún recuerdo de haber escuchado algo así antes...

*más cerca*

-Parece como un animal, pero, ¿qué es?

*más cerca*

-Se está acercando.

-¡Freed, Elfman, Rufus, preparaos!

Justo entonces algo saltó sobre ellos la boca abierta, enseñando los dientes.

**PDV Hombre desconocido**

Veo a dos jóvenes con aspecto de estar muy sorprendidos. Están diciendo algo, oigo los sonidos que salen de sus bocas, pero no puedo entenderlos. Mi vista se está nublando por momentos y todo me da vueltas.

Consigo decir unas últimas palabras antes... antes...

-Huid... de... aquí...

...Antes de desplomarme por completo a los pies de esos dos chicos.

**PDV Makarov**

Yo, tan tranquilo descansando por unos minutos, estoy disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad extraña en este lugar. De repente, una voz (mejor dicho, un grito escandaloso) detrás de mí me saca de mis reflexiones.

-¡VIEJOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NECESITAMOS TU AYUDAAAAA!

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames maestro?–me doy la vuelta para mirar a Natsu- ¿Eh? Natsu, Gray, ¿quién es este hombre que lleváis?

-Cuando... –empieza a decir Natsu.

-Cuando ya volvíamos hacia aquí nos lo hemos encontrado, y se ha desmayado delante nuestro. Está muy herido... ¡AY! ¿PERO QUÉ HACES, IMBÉCIL COMEFUEGO?

-¡TÚ NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE INTERRUMPIRME, FROZEN!

-¿EN SERIO? ¡YA VERÁS, IDIOTA! ¡TE LAS VAS A VER CON MIS PUÑOS!

-¡YA QUISIERAS TÚ, CONDENADO!

-¡PARAAAAAAAD! –no tengo más opción que separarlos, esos niñatos...- Dejad de pelearos y llevad a este hombre a algún sitio para que descanse. Cuando despierte, oiremos su historia. Mientras tanto, que alguien traiga a Gajeel y Wendy para que lo curen.

**PDV Normal**

Un rato después, Gray y Juvia hablaban tranquilamente, como haría cualquier persona normal (excepto que Juvia decía Gray-sama, en vez de solo Gray). Sí, una simple charla amigable sin nada fuera de lo común.

Excepto que los dos tenían esa extraña sensación que tiene uno cuando siente que lo están observando desde atrás, una mirada fija.

Desde atrás, dos hermanas albinas también hablaban, pero una de ellas no prestaba atención a la otra.

Mirajane observaba a Juvia y Gray fijamente, con una mirada extraña... Lisanna se dio cuenta, y voy como a su hermana mayor le salían estrellas por los ojos, y por todos esos años viviendo con ella, descubrió lo que se proponía, y solo pudo murmurar, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba:

-Oh. Oh, mierda... Ya está otra vez…

Pero, claro está, Mirajane no la estaba escuchando.

.

.

Con Macao, Jet y Droy…

Estos tres hombres estaban sentados en una roca frente al mar con cañas de pescar intentando probar suerte.

-Aaaaah, esto no está funcionando. Llevamos dos horas aquí sentados y no ha picado nada –se quejaba Jet.

-Yo tengo mucha hambre…

-Droy, llevas las dos horas que llevamos aquí diciendo que tienes hambre, gordo –replicó Macao- Si quieres comer algo, pesca un pez y lo hacemos en el fuego.

-Pescado… -se lamentaba Droy- Ven a mí…

Detrás de ellos se escucharon ruidos desde detrás de los árboles. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron…

…A Elfman, Erza, Rufus y Freed. Apoyándose unos a otros, heridos y agotados.

-¿¡Q-qué os ha pasado!?

-Eso ahora no importa –dijo Freed con esfuerzo-, Elfman está bastante mal.

-Eso… es… un hombre… -dijo éste, antes de caer sin conocimiento.

-¡Rápido! ¡Llamad a Gajeel o a Wendy y ayudadle!

**Abcdefg**

Por fin, me ha costado mucho hacer este capítulo. ¡Estaba sin inspiración!

**Importante: **NUNCA DEJARÉ POR COMPLETO ESTE FIC NI NINGÚN OTRO, DA IGUAL LOQUE TARDE, LO TERMINARÉ CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE. Hay quien dice, después de estar un tiempo sin actualizar, "Creí que lo habías dejado" o "Ya pensaba que no actualizarías" y eso me molesta un poco, porque hay gente que tarda más de un año en actualizar, y aun así siguen, poco a poco. Quiero que sepáis que, aunque tarde en subir el siguiente capítulo, no lo dejaré. Así que espero que, por favor, no digáis si voy a dejar el fic o no, porque no lo haré, al igual que muchos otros. Gracias por prestar atención a este trozo :)

Este capítulo llegó más rápido y yo más motivada gracias a los reviews de Evunchi2020, Lin y Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris. ¡Me hacéis muy feliz!

Si ponéis algún review en este capítulo no os haré nada malo, ¿vale? 3

¡Hasta luego! Ya sabéis que mi nombre es Lau-chan200111 y no dudéis en escribir algún que otro review y en añadir este fic a follow y a favoritos.


	13. Un nuevo peligro

**C-108**

**Resumen: **Cada pasajero tenía su propia razón para viajar en el C-108, un avión que se estrelló en algún punto del océano Pacífico. Los dieron por muertos, pero lo cierto es que se estrellaron en una isla, y hubo supervivientes. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se encuentren? NaLu vs LoLu vs StingLu vs Nali, Gruvia, Gajevy vs Rovy, Miraxus y muchas más.

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Trollshima. Si fueran míos ya los tendría a muchos casados y con hijos XD**

**(Texto)**=comentarios míos

(Texto)= aclaraciones

*Texto*=acciones

_Texto_=pensamientos de los personajes

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_-Droy, llevas las dos horas que llevamos aquí diciendo que tienes hambre, gordo – replicó Macao- Si quieres comer algo, pesca un pez y lo hacemos en el fuego._

_-Pescado… -se lamentaba Droy- Ven a mí…_

_Detrás de ellos se escucharon ruidos desde detrás de los árboles. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron…_

…_A Elfman, Erza, Rufus y Freed. Apoyándose unos a otros, heridos y agotados._

_-¿¡Q-qué os ha pasado!?_

_-Eso ahora no importa –dijo Freed con esfuerzo-, Elfman está bastante mal._

_-Eso… es… un hombre… -dijo éste, antes de caer sin conocimiento._

_-¡Rápido! ¡Llamad a Gajeel o a Wendy y ayudadle!_

**Capítulo 12: Un nuevo peligro**

**PDV Normal**

Jet y Droy ayudaron a Erza, Rufus y Freed a cargar con Elfman, ya que ellos también estaban heridos.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa, los seis llegaron con mucho esfuerzo al campamento, y se sorprendieron al ver que Wendy y Gajeel ya estaban atendiendo a alguien.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó serio Jet mirando al hombre que aún estaba inconsciente.

-Eso no importa ahora –le contestó Makarov, mirando a Elfman, que estaba siendo curado por Gajeel-. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Maestro –empezó Erza-, estábamos buscando agua, y la encontramos. Es un arroyo donde nos podemos bañar y de donde podemos recoger agua sin preocuparnos. Pero mientras llenábamos nuestras cantimploras escuchamos un ruido extraño. Entonces algo parecido a un animal se abalanzó sobre nosotros y nos hirió. Como estábamos sorprendidos no pudimos defendernos hasta que Freed cogió un palo grande y golpeó al animal, que huyó.

-Recuerdo que después nos encontramos con Jet y Droy, que estaban pescando, y nos ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí un poco más rápido –terminó de contar Rufus.

Mientras Gajeel terminaba de curar a Elfman (seguía sin conocimiento) y a los otros tres ocurrió algo.

-¡Se ha despertado! –exclamó Natsu.

-¿Quién se ha despertado?

-El tipo que encontramos en el bosque. ¡Mirad!

Todos excepto Elfman (aún inconsciente) se precipitaron al lugar donde se encontraba el hombre misterioso. Tenía el pelo castaño sucio y enmarañado, y sus ojos, que reflejaban confusión, eran de color ámbar. Además llevaba una barba de varios días.

Wendy estaba arrodillada a su lado, dirigiéndole palabras amables con intención de tranquilizarlo un poco. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, el hombre se incorporó un poco, observando a los presentes con curiosidad. Y empezó el interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –empezó Wendy con amabilidad- ¿Hace mucho que estás es esta isla?

-Me llamo Charlie y... si mal no recuerdo... debo de llevar aquí atrapado unos veinte años –contestó pensativo, como si el hecho de llevar veinte años en una isla desierta fuera normal. Wendy no pudo evitar alzar la voz debido al asombro que sentía.

-¿¡Veinte años!?

-A ver, a ver –intervino entonces Gajeel-. Cuéntanos tu historia desde el principio.

-Pues… nací un tres de octubre en…

-¡No desde TAN al principio! ¡Cuéntanos cómo llegaste a esta maldita isla!

-En barco.

A Gajeel se le hinchó la vena de la frente mientras los demás se esforzaban por no reír a carcajadas.

-Está bien, está bien… -cedió Charlie riendo por lo bajo, dejando ver que le encantaba vacilar a Gajeel- Todo empezó hace veinte años, cuando no era más que un joven y aventurero científico marino de veintitrés años que quería llegar a ser recordado incluso tras su muerte. Tenía muchos amigos, era un chico popular tanto entre los chicos como entre las chicas. Pero había tres personas de las que no me podía alejar. Nosotros cuatro éramos inseparables, ¡imparables! Los cuatro –Charlie, Willy, Steve y Melany, que era la hermana pequeña de Steve- teníamos el mismo sueño: llegar a lo más alto.

**PDV Normal**

_Flash Back _

_Un día, mientras Charlie, Willy, Melany y Steve celebraban el cumpleaños de Melany número veintidós en casa de Charlie, llamaron a la puerta. Era el cartero, que traía una carta urgente para el residente de esa casa (Charlie)._

_Con curiosidad, firmó el papel que le enseño el cartero y cogió la carta, después de darle las gracias al hombre. Entró al salón, donde estaban sus tres mejores amigos, y se sentó junto a ellos para leer el inesperado mensaje. Era una oportunidad._

_Una oportunidad de oro._

_Era una especie de beca que consistía en una expedición a Hawaii para estudiar la fauna marítima de los alrededores. Incluía tanto el equipo de buceo e investigación como los gastos que se incluían en unas vacaciones VIP a Hawaii. Como fuera, ¡una oportunidad de oro!_

_La carta decía que los que habían ganado la beca eran ellos cuatro, nada más que ellos cuatro, debido a su excelente trabajo y dedicación. Tras leer el papel varias veces sin poder creérselo, Willy reaccionó primero saltando y gritando de alegría para celebrarlo. El chico era el más alegre de los tres, y también el más torpe. Pero eso no hacía que buena peor que sus compañeros y amigos con los que pasaba todo el tiempo._

_Después, Melany lo siguió, y los dos se pusieron a bailar y a cantar mientras Charlie y Steve los observaban. Sus respectivas personalidades les impedían ponerse a saltar, gritar, bailar o a cantar._

_Charlie, a pesar de ser aventurero y abierto, no le gustaba "hacer cosas innecesarias", como decía él. Y ponerse a gritar como loco para, probablemente, acabar recibiendo quejas de los vecinos era una de las cosas que consideraba "innecesarias"._

_Por otra parte, Steve era usualmente frío y un poco distante. No muchas veces sonreía, lo más probable es que solo su hermana y sus otros dos amigos hubieran visto su sonrisa, y rara vez. Aunque cuando estaba solamente con su hermana sonreía bastante más. La quería muchísimo, hasta el punto de ser un poco sobreprotector con ella. Era su debilidad._

_También la de Charlie, aunque por una razón diferente._

_El viaje sería en dos semanas, y no pudimos esperar y nos pudieron esperar a hacer la maleta inmediatamente._

_Después de que terminara el cumpleaños, claro._

_Tras una espera que parecía interminable, por fin llegó el día en que surcarían el océano en barco hacia Hawaii. El barco no era demasiado grande, lo suficiente como para dar cobijo a los cuatro pasajeros más la tripulación._

_El mar era precioso, y la brisa marina les acariciaba el rostro suavemente. Solamente aquella travesía era algo increíble, sobre todo para Melany, cuya alma de marinera de agua salada disfrutaba como nadie las azules aguas del océano._

_Pero, cuando llevaban una semana en aquel barco, se desató una tormenta terrible. El capitán y su tripulación no solo estaban inquietos, estaban aterrados ante un temporal de semejante magnitud._

_Un rayo cayó sobre el barco, y éste en parte estalló en llamas. Charlie, Willy, Steve y Melany consiguieron meterse en el bote salvavidas justo a tiempo, pero no pudieron evitar ver cómo el capitán y algunos hombres de su tripulación eran envueltos en llamas sin remedio._

_El bote calló al mar, alejando a los cuatro amigos del barco que los habría llevado hasta Hawaii, hasta una oportunidad de oro._

_Oro que había acabado por convertirse en triste carbón._

**Abcdefg**

¡Wiiiiiiiiii! ¡Por fin subo una capítuloooooo! En el próximo no tardaré tanto n.n y seguiré con la historia de Charlie. Ésta ya la tenía en mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo, lo tenía apuntado en mi inseparable libreta desde hace mesas. Meses. ¿Qué opináis de momento? ¿Cómo acabará todo?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris, Evunchi2020, Lin y chileno2244. ¡Me hacen muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy feliz!

Si ponéis algún review en este capítulo no os haré nada malo, ¿vale? 3

¡Hasta luego! Ya sabéis que mi nombre es Lau-chan200111 y no dudéis en escribir algún que otro review y en añadir este fic a follow y a favoritos. ¡Que es gratis y ni siquiera te tienes que registrar!


	14. Charlie, Willy, Steve y Melany

**C-108**

**Resumen: **Cada pasajero tenía su propia razón para viajar en el C-108, un avión que se estrelló en algún punto del océano Pacífico. Los dieron por muertos, pero lo cierto es que se estrellaron en una isla, y hubo supervivientes. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se encuentren? NaLu vs LoLu vs StingLu vs Nali, Gruvia, Gajevy vs Rovy, Miraxus y muchas más.

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Trollshima. Si fueran míos ya los tendría a muchos casados y con hijos XD**

**(Texto)**=comentarios míos

(Texto)= aclaraciones

*Texto*=acciones

_Texto_=pensamientos de los personajes

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_El mar era precioso, y la brisa marina les acariciaba el rostro suavemente. Solamente aquella travesía era algo increíble, sobre todo para Melany, cuya alma de marinera de agua salada disfrutaba como nadie las azules aguas del océano._

_Pero, cuando llevaban una semana en aquel barco, se desató una tormenta terrible. El capitán y su tripulación no solo estaban inquietos, estaban aterrados ante un temporal de semejante magnitud._

_Un rayo cayó sobre el barco, y éste en parte estalló en llamas. Charlie, Willy, Steve y Melany consiguieron meterse en el bote salvavidas justo a tiempo, pero no pudieron evitar ver cómo el capitán y algunos hombres de su tripulación eran envueltos en llamas sin remedio._

_El bote calló al mar, alejando a los cuatro amigos del barco que los habría llevado hasta Hawaii, hasta una oportunidad de oro._

_Oro que había acabado por convertirse en triste carbón._

**Capítulo 13: Charlie, Willy, Steve y Melany**

**PDV Normal**

_Sigue siendo flash back_

_Día 1_

_-¿Qué...? ¿Dónde... estoy...?_

_Eso era lo primero que dijo Melany al despertar con el sonido de las olas meciendo el bote salvavidas en el que se encontraba. La chica estaba tumbada sobre el suelo de ésta. A su lado, Charlie y Willy seguían inconscientes, y Steve se hallaba acurrucado a sus pies, también dormido._

_Pero algo iba mal con ella. Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía recordar qué hacía allí, qué había pasado, por qué estaba tumbada sobre el suelo de una barca en mitad del océano y, lo que le causaba más intriga, quiénes eran los chicos que estaban con ella aún durmiendo._

_._

_._

_._

_Steve abrió los ojos lentamente. Por alguna razón, sentía que llevaba durmiendo años, incluso siglos, pero eso no era posible._

_Al principio no veía nada, solo una luz de color blanco que ocupaba todo su campo de visión. Pero, poco a poco, pudo distinguir ciertas cosas: primero el sol, luego las nubes y el cielo, y después, el interior de una barca. Confundido, asomó un poco la cabeza por su borde, y vio el mar y sus olas._

_Por alguna razón, ese fue el inoportuno momento en el que se dio cuenta de la belleza del océano, y se quedó viéndolo por un rato._

_Cuando por fin apartó la vista del agua, salió de esa incómoda postura en la que estaba (medio acostado, sentado y mirando a un lado) y se sentó apoyándose en la "pared" o borde de la barca._

_Fue Entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Melany lo había estado observando fijamente todo ese tiempo, sin decir nada, y eso le extrañó, aunque no le dio más importancia._

_-Hola, Melany. Menuda nochecita, ¿eh? –bromeó, y su hermana tardó un poco en contestar, como si estuviera evaluando la situación._

_-¿Quién eres tú?_

_-Pues soy Pepito Grillo, tu conciencia, y estoy aquí para decirte lo que tienes que hacer –dijo con sarcasmo._

_-No, en serio, ¿quién demonios eres tú y quiénes son esos dos de ahí que están durmiendo?_

_-¿No te lo he dicho? Soy Pepito Grillo y ellos son hadas que han venido a concederte tres deseos._

_-Me estás tomando el pelo._

_-Exacto, al igual que estás intentándolo tú conmigo, Melany._

_-Lo digo en serio, de verdad –parecía un tanto desesperada-. ¿Quiénes sois? Os debo de conocer de algo, pero no lo recuerdo…_

_Steve se empezó a preocupar de verdad._

_Despertó a Charlie y a Willy sacudiéndolos bruscamente, como lo solía hacer cuando se quedaban dormidos haciendo un proyecto o trabajo cuando iban a la universidad. Y ellos también reaccionaron como lo solían hacer:_

_-¡HEEEEEEYYYY! ¿Pero qué haaaceeeeeees? –gritaron a la vez mientras se incorporaban de golpe._

_-No hay tiempo ahora para eso –dijo Steve volviendo a adoptar su expresión seria y fría. Él y sus amigos se pusieron en posición de corrillo-, Melany ha perdido la memoria._

_-¿Pero qué dices, tío? –preguntó Willy desconcertado y medio riéndose._

_-Lo digo en serio –Charlie y el otro se dieron la vuelta para ver a la chica, que los miraba expectante-, no está bromeando. ¿Qué hacemos?_

_Steve volvió a abandonar su habitual cara de indiferencia y dejó a través de su cara una parte (solo una parte) de su nerviosismo. Eso les sorprendió a sus amigos, pero solo en parte, ya que sabían que, cuando se trataba de su querida hermanita, podía ser alguien diferente._

_-Podríamos intentar que recuerde hablándole de nosotros y de lo que hemos pasado… -sugirió Willy._

_-¿En serio crees que va a funcionar? –preguntó Charlie, dudoso._

_-En las pelis funciona siempre…_

_-¡Idiotas! ¡Sabéis de sobra que esto no es una…! –empezó Steve, pero se paró al pensar en lo que hubiera dicho su hermana pequeña si estuviera con ellos en ese corrillo, en vez de ser la causa de éste: "¿Cómo sabes que esto no es una peli, un videojuego, un fanfic __**(Yo: Ejem, ejem)**__ o cualquier otra cosa parecida?" Sí, Melany era así, siempre tan imaginativa, abierta a cualquier idea descabellada._

_Dejaron de darle la espalda a la chica y decidieron por fin hacer frente a la situación._

_-¿Me vais a decir ya quiénes sois? –ante esa pregunta, Steve suspiró con cansancio._

_-Yo soy Steve, y soy tu hermano mayor por dos años. El rubio de ojos azules es Charlie, y el de pelo castaño y ojos verdes es Willy, y son nuestros amigos –Melany no dijo nada, por lo que siguió hablando-. Recientemente nos hemos convertido en científicos marinos, y somos muy buenos a pesar de ser unos novatos. Aunque tú aún estás en la universidad. Gracias a nuestro gran trabajo, nos dieron una beca para ir a Hawaii e ir a observar las distintas especies de allí, además de pasar unas buenas vacaciones. Pero, cuando estábamos de camino, hubo una tormenta y el barco se hundió, pero nosotros pudimos escapar en el bote salvavidas. Y ahora se ve que estamos perdidos en mitad del océano._

_-Ala, ya tienes un resumen de la situación. ¿Qué opinas?_

_-La verdad, no sé qué decir… Es todo tan… confuso._

_-Lo entiendo, solo esperamos que recuperes la memoria._

_Día 9_

_-¡Uf, tengo hambre! Hey, Melany, déjanos comer…_

_-Lo siento, Willy, pero hoy ya hemos comido cada uno nuestra ración, así que no podrás comer nada hasta mañana otra vez Yo también tengo hambre, pero sabes que andamos escasos de suministros y tenemos que gestionar bien los que hay en el bote. Espera un poco, anda, que ya va a atardecer –decía ella con severidad pero a la vez con amabilidad._

_Al mismo tiempo y a menos de dos metros de distancia, Steve y Charlie jugaban a las palabras encadenadas para pasar el rato, mientras pensaban en lo genial que sería si Melany no hubiera perdido sus recuerdos, aunque ella ya los trataba con cierta familiaridad, pero obviamente no era lo mismo._

_Steve había empezado a actuar extraño desde el amanecer del segundo día. Estaba aún más huraño, y aún más frío como si apenas conociera a sus compañeros náufragos. Incluso con su hermana había empezado a tener una actitud fría._

_Día 23_

_Steve ya apenas hablaba, y si alguien le hablaba, respondía apenas con una palabra, o un monosílabo, si era posible._

_Sus compañeros estaban muy preocupados. Charlie, Willy, e incluso Melany, quien aún no había logrado recordar nada, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y los de los chicos._

_Día 41_

_Willy no pudo evitar suspirar. Él era una persona bastante comilona… ERA, porque ya no podía permitirse serlo. La comida se acababa y ya todos sabían que, a no ser que encontraran una isla de donde obtener agua y comida, morirían de hambre._

_Día 46_

_Estaban todos muy débiles. La comida se les había acabado hacía días, y ya habían perdido toda esperanza cuando por fin…_

_-¡TIERRA, VEO TIERRA! –gritó de repente Charlie, lleno de euforia._

_-No puede ser, ¡estamos salvados! –exclamó Melany._

_Con las fuerzas renovadas, los cuatro usaron un par de remos que había en la barca y se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la isla y, casi besando el suelo, pisaron tierra por primera vez en mes y medio._

_Lo primero que hicieron al poner los pies en la arena fue tirarse y disfrutar de la sensación del hecho de que estuviera seca. Después pudieron pensar mejor._

_Bueno, más bien… fue su estómago, que gruñía para avisarles de que necesitaba comida. No se lo pensaron demasiado. Se adentraron al bosque para buscar algo de comer y beber._

_Lo primero que encontraron fue el agua: bebieron y bebieron hasta que pudieron calmar su sed, y después de bañaron en el agua fresca del arroyo que acababan de hallar. Justo a la orilla había un arbusto con bayas. Sin dudar se zamparon un puñado cada una._

_Pero, cuando ya terminaron de comer, Melany se sentó junto a otro arbusto diferente, y sintió un dolor agudo, junto con un pequeño siseo._

_Charlie, Steve (que ya prácticamente era mudo) y Willy corrieron a ver qué pasaba, y solo vieron a Melany retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, mientras sujetaba su brazo derecho con el otro._

_Le había picado una serpiente venenosa, de esas letales. Los tres chicos nunca supieron qué serpiente era (qué especie), puesto que no se especializaban en eso. Por lo que, de todas formas, no habrían podido encontrar una cura a ese veneno incluso si no estuvieran en esa isla sin gente._

_El brazo entero se le hinchó y se le puso de un tono violáceo. Tenía una pinta horrible. Poco a poco, el veneno, junto con ese color morado de la piel de la chica, fue expandiéndose desde el brazo por todo su cuerpo._

_Ella ya sabía que iba a morir, ya quería parar de una vez ese dolor que la hacía agonizar tanto a ella como a sus amigos. Así que, con lágrimas tanto de tristeza como de dolor cayendo por sus mejillas, decidió dar tan joven sus últimas palabras, a esos chicos que decían conocerla desde siempre y que ella no recordaba…_

_-Es una pena… Me… habría gustado… poder morir conservando mis recuerdos sobre vosotros en la mente… -dijo lenta y débilmente antes de exhalar su último suspiro._

_Los tres chicos estaban destrozados por la muerte de esa persona que había sido tan importante para ellos. No podían impedir que las lágrimas saladas se resbalaran de sus ojos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Steve entró en pánico._

_Y perdió lo poco de cordura que le quedaba._

_Sin control ya sobre él mismo, se abalanzó sobre Willy, intentando hacerle daño y de clavarle las uñas en la piel pero, gracias a que Charlie reaccionó a tiempo, pudo escapar. Él había cogido un palo del suelo. Sin dudarlo, golpeó a lo que antes era Steve con él._

_Éste, confundido, soltó a un sangrante Willy y huyó, perdiéndose entre la maleza del bosque…_

_Fin del flash back_

**Abcdefg**

¿Y bien? ¿Entendéis ahora quién es Charlie, quién era el náufrago que encontraron muerto al principio y qué era lo que atacó a Elfman, Erza, Rufus y Freed? Espero que sí… ¿Os ha gustado la historia de Charlie? Eso espero.

¡Por cierto! El otro día me puse a calcular, capítulo a capítulo y siguiendo lo que pasaba en toda la historia (sí, ya lo tengo todo pensado, algo muy raro en mí) y me sorprendí al comprobar que este fic será muy largo (para mí casi 40 capítulos es MUY largo), porque al empezar la historia pensaba que apenas superaría los 20 episodios… ¡Así que aún tenéis para aguantarme por un tiempo más XD!

Le doy las gracias por su review a Evunchi2020, ¡gracias!

Si ponéis algún review en este capítulo no os haré nada malo, ¿vale? 3


	15. Un nuevo miembro en la comunidad

**C-108**

**Resumen: **Cada pasajero tenía su propia razón para viajar en el C-108, un avión que se estrelló en algún punto del océano Pacífico. Los dieron por muertos, pero lo cierto es que se estrellaron en una isla, y hubo supervivientes. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se encuentren? NaLu vs LoLu vs StingLu vs Nali, Gruvia, Gajevy vs Rovy y muchas más.

¡Hola! Antes de nada quiero aclarar una cosa: yo aún soy una inexperta en eso de escribir fanfics, sobretodo en el campo de romance. Veréis, cuando hago romance, me cuesta mucho mezclarlo con la trama principal, así que casi siempre el romance puede significar un "relleno". Así que por favor tened en cuenta que aún soy una novata y no me linchéis por unos capítulos de relleno que poco tengan que ver con la historia principal (he dicho poco, no nada). Sé que os gusta el salseo, pero no sé si os va a molestar el hecho de que yo no sepa mezclar los momentos románticos con los momentos de la trama principal. ¡Hala! Disfrutad del capítulo.

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Trollshima. Si fueran míos ya los tendría a muchos casados y con hijos XD**

**(Texto)**=comentarios míos

(Texto)= aclaraciones

*Texto*=acciones

_Texto_=pensamientos de los personajes

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Los tres chicos estaban destrozados por la muerte de esa persona que había sido tan importante para ellos. No podían impedir que las lágrimas saladas se resbalaran de sus ojos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Steve entró en pánico._

_Y perdió lo poco de cordura que le quedaba._

_Sin control ya sobre él mismo, se abalanzó sobre Willy, intentando hacerle daño y de clavarle las uñas en la piel pero, gracias a que Charlie reaccionó a tiempo, pudo escapar. Él había cogido un palo del suelo. Sin dudarlo, golpeó a lo que antes era Steve con él._

_Éste, confundido, soltó a un sangrante Willy y huyó, perdiéndose entre la maleza del bosque…_

**Capítulo 14: Un nuevo miembro en la comunidad**

**PDV Normal**

Charlie había estado hablando cada vez más bajo, hasta terminar en apenas un susurro.

A Makarov aquella historia le hizo reflexionar bastante. No se dio cuenta de que todos se quedaban en silencio momentáneamente tras escuchar el relato de Charlie. No se dio cuenta de que Droy, Meredy y Mirajane se echaban a llorar ante tan conmovedora historia. No se dio cuenta de que Gajeel y Wendy se iban corriendo al escuchar los gritos de Elfman recién despierto. No se dio cuenta de que Natsu y Gray comenzaban a pelearse para ser interrumpidos por una Erza furiosa. No se dio cuenta de que Wendy volvía de donde Elfman para terminar de curar las heridas de Charlie. Y tomó una decisión.

-Charlie –dijo, y todos los presentes centraron su atención en él, expectantes-, ¿de quién huías en el bosque? –y antes de que éste pudiera siquiera contestar- Era de Steve, ¿verdad? Steve es quien ha atacado a varios de nosotros antes, ¿verdad?

-E-eso es… lo más probable… Y… sí, huía de él. Por desgracia, se ha convertido en un monstruo.

-Aquel hombre que vivía en esa cabaña de por aquí era Willy, ¿verdad?

-Eso es correcto.

-Y puedo suponer que Steve no se detendrá con solo un asesinato y un ataque a varias personas, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Sí, está en lo cierto –dijo Charlie con un hilo de voz-. Verá, yo antes vivía en el otro extremo de esta isla, algo lejos de aquí. La zona por la que Steve solía estar se encontraba lejos de mi casa, aunque cerca de donde se encontraba Willy, por lo que tengo entendido. Pero hace poco Steve se empezó a mover y se fue acercando a mi zona. Todo lugar en el que está es su territorio, ya que es alguien muy peligroso. Por eso intenté huir con discreción, pero me siguió. Seguramente se había acercado con el propósito de matarme. Me siguió hasta aquí, así que por eso ha vuelto a esta parte de la isla. Me temo que es mi culpa que hayan atacado a vuestros compañeros.

-Ya veo, entonces ahora adentrarse en el bosque es muy peligroso. Por eso será mejor que te quedes aquí a vivir con nosotros, en nuestro campamento. No creo que sea culpa tuya que haya tenido lugar el ataque, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

-¿Lo dice de verdad? ¡Gracias! –le agradeció al anciano sonriendo, por lo que éste le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti por avisarnos del peligro. O por intentarlo. ¡Bienvenido a nuestra pequeña comunidad, Charlie!

Tras eso, la gente perdió el interés en el recién llegado y se fue dispersando del lugar. Él se iba a echar una cabezada cuando se dio cuenta de que aún quedaba alguien allí, observándolo con unos ojos azules llenos de curiosidad.

-¿Quieres algo? –preguntó un poco molesto e intrigado a la vez.

-No, lo que ocurre es que Juvia se preguntaba si usted querría ser su amigo.

_¿Por qué esta chica está hablando de sí misma en tercera persona?_ Pensó Charlie. _Mejor le sigo la corriente…_

-¿Por qué quieres ser mi amiga?

-¿Y por qué no? –ella se sentó junto a él en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas- Cuénteme, ¿cómo era eso de ser biólogo marino?

.

_Un rato después en alguna otra parte…_

.

Loki no pensaba de ninguna manera perder la apuesta que había hecho con Sting. Tenía que besar a Lucy Heartfilia, y eso significaba conseguir conquistarla. Algo que había intentado bastantes veces hasta ese momento, pero que no había conseguido. "¿Y de verdad no sabes cuál es el problema?" Eso es lo que le habría dicho yo. Eso es. Su problema era el método que siempre usaba y que siempre (hasta ahora) le funcionaba. ¡Iba siempre directamente a coquetear con ella! Lucy, obviamente, no era de esas. Una chica difícil, eso es a lo que se enfrentaba Loki. Y él no parecía pillarlo, se aferraba a su método infalible del "irresistible chico atrevido".

Como iba caminando y pensando a la vez, no se dio cuenta de por dónde iba hasta que escuchó unas risas cerca de él. Eran Lucy, Levy, Natsu y Sting, que estaban bañándose en el mar y jugando a la pelota.

_Mmmmm… Qué astuto…_ Pensaba Loki mirando fijamente a su amigo rubio. Observó que Lucy estaba siendo amigable con Sting, mientras que cuando él hablaba (o intentaba hablar) con ella se mostraba fría, y una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. Al fin tuvo la genial idea de que tal vez primero tenía que ser amigable, tratar de conocerla y ser su amigo.

Así que se acercó (mejor precisar que normalmente la mayoría en la isla solía andar por ahí en bañador) al grupo.

-¡Hola! ¿Os importa si me uno?

-Claro que nos importa –dijo Sting con una sonrisa-. ¡Ja! Era una broma, tío.

-Ya… -contestó el chico de gafas mientras se preguntaba cómo se hizo amigo de aquel idiota.

Se metió en el mar hacia donde estaban los dos chicos y las dos chicas, donde el agua le llegaba a la cadera, aunque notó que la chica rubia lo miraba con frialdad.

Se lo pasaron bien, jugando al waterpolo, haciendo algunas risas, salpicando, hablando normalmente, y Loki pudo notar que Lucy ya no lo miraba tan mal.

-Me muero de hambre –dijo Levy al grupo tras sentarse todos juntos en la orilla-. ¿Alguien quiere algo de comer? –silencio- Ok, yo me voy a por fruta o algo así. Hasta luego.

Se fue tranquilamente a por un dulce mango **(Yo: Digo mango porque es mi fruta favorita y además es tropical, así que pega que esté en la isla creciendo en árboles, ¿no?)**. Después de su festín se dispuso a volver a donde sus amigos, pero se topó con Gajeel y Rogue que estaban construyendo algo.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué hacéis?

-Estamos construyendo nuevas cabañas. Necesitaríamos un lugar donde guardar la comida y la bebida, un lugar que sirviera de hospital para atender a los heridos o enfermos y guardas medicinas y demás y un lugar con un armario con compartimentos con nombres escritos para que cada uno guarde sus cosas –contestó Gajeel mientras clavaba con un martillo un clavo en la madera mientras sujetaba otros clavos en la boca.

-¿Te gustaría ayudarnos? –le preguntó Rogue sin sonreír **(Yo: Tan emo…)**.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Entonces pásame esas tablas de allí, enana.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no me llames enana, Gajeel?

-Un millón de veces, gehe **(Yo: Imitando la risa extraña de Gajeel)**.

-No tienes remedio… -dijo ella suspirando, pero riendo por lo bajo. Mientras, Rogue miraba a la pequeña peliazul de una manera extraña… ¿preocupación? ¿tristeza? ¿absolutamente nada de las anteriores? Daba igual. De todas formas, nadie se dio cuenta.

_._

_._

_._

Sorpresivamente **(Yo: Si es que existe esa palabra…)**, nada más destacable ocurrió en el pequeño campamento donde ahora vivían los pasajeros del C-108 durante un tiempo. Nada destacable en lo referente a sucesos "importantes": no se encontraron con ninguna cabaña más con un muerto en su interior, no conocieron a otro hombre random que resulta que llevaba allí muchos años, no volvieron a ser atacados por un monstruo que luego resultaba ser un hombre que se había vuelto loco y, sobretodo, nadie pasó por allí a rescatarlos. Seguían solos, sin ningún tipo de contacto con el mundo exterior.

Aunque claro, eso no quiere decir que no ocurrieran sucesos salseantes.

Y Mira estaba decidida a provocar que ocurriesen esos sucesos.

Se dedicaba a shippear gente por doquier. ¿Qué a quién shippeaba? Eso no lo voy a decir porque sería un poco spoiler. *Muajajajajajaja* Pero había una pareja que parecía ya establecida pero que ella no shippeaba, porque entonces entraba en modo HERMANA CELOSA: ON, y entonces daba mucho miedo.

Pues sí, me refiero a su hermano Elfman y a Evergreen.

Al principio esos dos no se llevaban muy bien, pero poco a poco se veía que se iban volviendo más cercanos. ¿Qué cómo ocurrió eso? Nadie lo sabe… Aunque esos dos negaban que tuvieran alguna relación, estaba clarísimo y se veía a kilómetros el hecho de que se gustaban el uno al otro.

Cada vez que Mira veía a Elfman y Evergreen juntos, se le encendía el interruptor del modo HERMANA CELOSA. Aunque, por el contrario, su hermana Lisanna shippeaba a esos dos como la que más, y estaba dispuesta a hacer entrar en razón a su hermana como fuera.

-¡Oh, vamos, Mira-nee! ¿No crees que se ven bien juntos?

-¡No! -*inserte aquí sonido de rechinar de dientes*

-¡Si se nota que se gustan el uno al otro desde lejos! Tú shippeas a todo el mundo, y te encanta el romance, Mira-nee. ¿O acaso has olvidado todos esos mangas shoujo que tienes en la estantería de tu cuarto? ¿Has olvidado que fuiste tú quien me arrastró al mundo otaku? ¿No crees que una pareja así es perfecta para un manga de los que te gustan? Un amor que surge en medio de la calamidad y el sufrimiento… -Lisanna ya se estaba descontrolando un poco. Se había dejado llevar y había empezado a fangirlear.

Lisanna terminó su discurso algo ida y llegó a la conclusión de que por fin, tal vez, habría ablandado a su hermana la demonio lo suficiente para dar el golpe final, definitivo, para que acabase aceptando los sentimientos de su hermano por la castaña presumida.

Simplemente esperó.

Apenas unos minutos después Lisanna y Mirajane vieron a la pareja ir hacia algún lado. Como las hermanas albinas estaban escondidas entre los árboles, Elfman y Evergreen no las vieron cuando miraron a su alrededor por si alguien se daba cuenta de que se iban a quién sabe dónde.

Mirajane aceptó a regañadientes que su hermana la arrastrara sin siquiera preguntarle detrás de ellos dos, ajenos a lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

Los siguieron hasta un lugar un poco más apartado. Era una zona en la que había un bosque de bambú. _El lugar donde conocí a Natsu_. Recordó Lisanna sonrojándose un poco por el recuerdo del chico de pelo rosa.

No tuvo más tiempo de pensar en sus propios asuntos sentimentales, porque Elfman y Evergreen se habían detenido justo donde comenzaba el bosque de bambú y casi los descubrían allí, siguiéndolos.

Afortunadamente, no las vieron. A continuación, Lisanna se quedó mirando cómo la pareja se besaba con una cara de emoción extrema y un gran sonrojo, y Mirajane se quedó de piedra, aunque vencida un poco por la emoción contagiosa de su hermana, ya que también estaba sonrojada. La albina de pelo largo por fin dejó de lado su terquedad y aceptó que su hermano y la chica de las gafas se veían muy bien y muy felices juntos.

Ya satisfecha, Lisanna se fue con Mira del lugar para dejarlos solos.

_._

_Otro día…_

_._

-Escucha, Jellal.

-¿Sí, Erza?

-He pensado que, cuando salgamos de esta isla (si es que salimos) no podré dormir sabiendo que Zeref ha estado haciendo todo lo que ha hecho y nadie todavía lo sabe. Es por eso que estoy decidida a desenmascararlo.

-Me alegro. La verdad, creo que se merece ir a la cárcel.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamó Erza con fuerza, muy decidida.

-Espero que lo consigas. Pero… ¿solo querías decirme eso?

-¡No! Está claro que necesitaré ayuda, y por eso te lo digo. Te la pido a ti.

-¿A mí?

-Claro. A partir de hoy trabajaremos duro, trazaremos un plan para hacer que el reinado de Zeref termine de una vez por todas.

Cada vez hablaba con más determinación y con pasión. Realmente estaba decidida a lograrlo. _Y cree que con mi ayuda lo logrará. De todas las personas, ha venido a pedirme ayuda a mí._ En ese momento Jellal pensó que Erza era muy linda.

En unos arbustos, escondidas, se encontraban Mira, Ultear y Meredy, con cara diabólica de "vosotros no os libraréis, acabaréis cayendo en nuestras garras, MUAJAJAJAJAJA".

_._

_._

_._

A veces Charlie y Juvia iban a la playa con un cuaderno y un lápiz y Juvia le daba clases de dibujo a Charlie. Él necesitaba tener la mente alejada de todo eso de su amigo Steve, y descubrió que dibujar le hacía despejar la mente de todos esos malos pensamientos. Sin embargo, se le daba fatal. Agradeció a Juvia desde el primer momento que se ofreciera para darle clases. Así mantenía la mente ocupada.

A veces, Gray pasaba por allí y se unía a ellos. Se lo pasaban bien. Juvia era buena profesora, y a ella (aunque no se lo dijo a nadie) le estaba empezando a gustar aquel chico solitario de pelo negro. Pudo llegar a esa conclusión por todos esos "latidos irregulares" que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, ese calor que le venía a la cara, aunque estuviera sentada bajo una sombra, esa respiración rápida y entrecortada cuando él hablaba con ella y le sonreía.

Sí, Juvia pudo llegar a esa conclusión gracias a las evidencias. Tampoco es que no se enterase de nada. No era la primera vez que se enamoraba y ella no era tonta.

Solo que aquella vez estaba siendo un poco distinto.

Estaba descubriendo un lado de sí misma que no se había mostrado hasta ahora: su lado de acosadora. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la dulce y tranquila Juvia tuviera un lado de acosadora? Ella sentía la necesidad de saber dónde estaba Gray en cada momento, de seguirlo a todas partes sin que éste se diera cuenta.

Aunque él sí que se daba cuenta. Claro, todo ese tiempo de guardaespaldas de su mejor amiga, Lucy Heartfilia, no habían servido para nada, y sabía cuándo le estaban siguiendo. Aunque él no le daba mucha importancia. No había asesinos sanguinarios (Steve no contaba) en aquella isla desierta.

**Abcdefg**

¡Wiiiiiiiiii! Estoy feliz porque me ha salido más largo de lo normal. Creo que es que más, y por eso estoy satisfecha. HORA DEL SPAM: pasaros por mi otro fic, Una vida detrás del micrófono. La protagonista es la pequeña Wendy, y aún tiene pocos capítulos. FIN DEL SPAM.

Muchas gracias a Evunchi2020 y a Roykatayanagi por sus reviews, ¡que me alegran el día un montón! :)

Un review no le haría daño a nadie… ¡Al contrario!

Nos vemos. ¡Se despide de vosotros Viana D'Ascolli!


	16. Confesiones accidentales y no tan accide

**C-108**

**Resumen: **Cada pasajero tenía su propia razón para viajar en el C-108, un avión que se estrelló en algún punto del océano Pacífico. Los dieron por muertos, pero lo cierto es que se estrellaron en una isla, y hubo supervivientes. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se encuentren? NaLu vs LoLu vs StingLu vs Nali, Gruvia, Gajevy vs Rovy y muchas más.

¡Hola! ¿Qué hay? Pido perdón por adelantado si el capítulo anterior fue aburrido (realmente no lo sé ya que no hubo reviews) y lo mismo digo con este capítulo, pues son de algo así como "de relleno". No, no como el típico relleno de Naruto pero sí algo alejado de la trama principal.

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Trollshima. Si fueran míos ya los tendría a muchos casados y con hijos XD**

**(Texto)**=comentarios míos

(Texto)= aclaraciones

*Texto*=acciones

_Texto_=pensamientos de los personajes

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Aunque él sí que se daba cuenta. Claro, todo ese tiempo de guardaespaldas de su mejor amiga, Lucy Heartfilia, no habían servido para nada, y sabía cuándo le estaban siguiendo. Aunque él no le daba mucha importancia. No había asesinos sanguinarios (Steve no contaba) en aquella isla desierta._

**Capítulo 15: Confesiones accidentales y no tan accidentales**

**PDV Normal**

-Así que… tres meses, ¿eh? –comentó Levy con pereza, sentada sobre la arena contemplando el mar.

-Sí, ya han pasado tres meses y aún seguimos aquí –Rogue habló con el mismo tono de voz que su amiga-, sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que estamos atrapados en una isla desierta. Deben de estar buscándonos.

-Sí, y aunque aún no se han dado cuenta, estoy segura de que al menos TODOS en esta isla nos hemos enterado de que hoy hace tres meses. Elfman y Rufus se han encargado de ello –alegó la chica riéndose, mientras él la miraba embelesado.

Lo cierto era que, ese día temprano por la mañana, los dos grandullones mencionados se despertaron antes de tiempo y fueron a la tienda central porque sí, donde se convocaban las reuniones y demás. Allí se extrañaron al encontrarse con Makarov observando pensativo la gran tabla de madera sobre la que se marcaban los días mediante tajos con un cuchillo.

_Flash Back_

_-Hoy hace tres meses…_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Hoy hace tres meses desde que nuestro avión se estrelló y llegamos a parar en esta isla._

_-¿Lo dice en serio, viejo?_

_-Muy en serio._

_-Eso quiere decir que debemos… -dijo Elfman mirando a su amigo con complicidad._

_-Sí, debemos…_

_-¿Qué es lo que deb-…?_

_De repente, de quién sabe dónde, el albino y el peliverde __**(Yo: O azul, según por donde lo mires)**__ sacaron una sartén y palo cada uno y salieron a toda pastilla hacia fuera._

_-TRES MESES_

_TRES MESES_

_-DESDE HOY LLEVAMOS AQUÍ TRES MESES_

_-ARRIBA_

_-A LEVANTARSE_

_-HOY ES UN DÍA MUY ESPECIAL_

_-APROVECHADLO_

_-¡CALLAROS LA MALDITA BOCA, IMBÉCILES!_ _–gritaron furiosos Natsu y Gray, mientras los demás también los miraban muy molestos por haberlos despertado tan temprano._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¿Sabes? Te tengo que decir una cosa… -Levy le brindó a Rogue una gran sonrisa.

-¿De veras? Qué casualidad, porque yo también –respondió éste también sonriendo.

-¡Dilo tú primero! –contestó alegre la peliazul.

-¡No, no, no! Mejor dilo tú antes.

-Verás… -empezó a decir cuando vio que Gajeel, Natsu, Lisanna, Freed, Bickslow, Meredy y Lucy se acercaban a ellos.

-¡Hey, chicos! –les llamó Natsu- Íbamos a nadar por ahí y jugar al 1-X-2, y cuanta más gente mejor, ¿os apuntáis?

Levy se había quedado mirando a Gajeel de forma disimulada, por lo que tardó un poco en reaccionar. Pero antes de que ella pudiera aceptar la propuesta del chico de pelo rosa, Rogue se le adelantó.

-Ahora no, Natsu. Levy y yo estábamos hablando –hablaba con voz tranquila y educada, aunque por dentro estaba deseando que el grupo se fuera para volver a estar a solas con su amiga.

-¡Por supuesto! Nos vemos luego, Levy-chan, Rogue –se despidió de forma amigable Lucy, antes de irse con sus amigos en otra dirección.

-¿No querías decirme algo?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Escucha! –dijo emocionada y sonrojada a la vez- ¡He decidido declararme! ¡Declararme a Gajeel!

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo sé! ¿A que es genial? Lo haré ahora después, cuando esté solo. Solo espero que no me rechace… Me ayudarás, ¿verdad?

En ese momento casi se podía escuchar el CRACK de un corazón romperse. ¡Auch!

-C-claro…

-¡Gracias! Eres el mejor, Rogue. **(Yo: Levy una "friendzone". *¡Es super efectivo!*)**

-N-no hay de qué –casi se le podía ver el alma salírsele por la boca como en los animes.

_._

_Un rato después, en otro lugar…_

_._

Gray miraba preocupado la linde del bosque, aunque no lo conociera no se daría cuenta. Hacía alrededor de dos horas desde que Juvia había ido a dar un "paseo para explorar" entre los grandes árboles de la selva, y estaba tardando más de lo previsto. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si, por algún casual, se había topado con Steve, aunque llevaran casi tres meses sin saber nada de él?

Con la vista fija, ignoró que Gajeel pasaba tranquilamente frente a él y se recostaba en la arena, probablemente para dormir. También ignoró que, casi inmediatamente después, Levy pasó por el mismo lugar corriendo hacia Gajeel con aire decidido. ¿Qué habría hecho Gajeel esa vez? Nah, ni lo sabía ni le importaba.

Sin embargo, sí que era importante, o al menos para Levy, que se terminó de acercar a Gajeel mientras éste aún no se dormía. Su respiración era agitada, y no precisamente por haber corrido, su cara se había puesto de un color parecido al de los tomates, y su corazón iba a mil por hora, como cuando va a ocurrir algo importante. En su interior, ella estaba pensando que su yo del pasado no la hubiera creído si supiera que se enamoraría del joven guía que había contratado y cuyo anuncio había visto en internet. Pero la vida está llena de sorpresas, ¿verdad?

-G-gajeel –le llamó con voz nerviosa.

-¿…Mmm? ¿Qué pasa, enana?

-Lo que pasa es que… te tengo que decir una cosa… Verás…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Escúpelo de una vez!

-El caso es que… ¡M-M-ME GUSTAS, GAJEEL!

-¿E-eh? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

El chico se quedó de piedra. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Le gustaba a la enana? ¿Cómo era posible?

-He dicho que me gustas Gajeel –respondió ella con firmeza.

-Esto… El caso es que tú a mí no, enana.

_._

_Después…_

_._

Rogue se encontraba dando una vuelta, con la esperanza de encontrar a Levy. Se las había arreglado para hacer que su hermano acabara solo aunque fuera por un momento para que ella pudiera declararse. Además, quería saber cómo le había ido a su amiga el confesarse a Gajeel. ¿La habría aceptado? ¿La habría rechazado? No lo sabía, pero sabía que, fuera cual hubiera sido la respuesta de su hermano, Rogue se iba a acabar sintiendo mal. Si le había dicho que sí, entonces el ya no tendría oportunidad con Levy, pero si le había dicho que no, entonces Levy estaría triste. Estaba ante un dilema que solo podría ser resuelto si encontraba a la chica de pelo azul.

Por fin, tras dar muchas vueltas por el lugar, la encontró sola bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras escribía en su diario de viaje. Parecía triste, por lo que Rogue pudo deducir cuál había sido la respuesta de su hermano. Un alivio egoísta lo inundó de repente, sentimiento que se apresuró a eliminar. En ese momento, primero debía confirmar su teoría.

Se acercó con cautela a Levy y se sentó a su lado, al principio sin decir nada. Luego, habló:

-Así que… ¿Me cuentas lo que ha ocurrido?

Ella procedió a contarle lo sucedido apenas una hora antes. Conforma hablaba, pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza se escapaban de sus grandes ojos castaños. Cuando terminó, ella solo agachó la cabeza y se quedó callada, mirando su diario de viaje.

-Gajeel ha sido muy brusco contigo, voy a hablar con él –dijo Rogue con todo de molestia, mientras se levantaba con rapidez.

Levy tardó un poco en procesar sus palabras, y para cuando reaccionó y levantó la mirada para impedir que causara algún desastre (vergonzoso e innecesario), el chico de ojos rojos ya se había ido. Apresuradamente, la chica salió en su busca con intenciones de pararle a tiempo.

_._

_De vuelta al lugar anterior…_

_._

Se acabó. Le daba igual todo. Iría a buscar a Juvia, ¡podía haberle pasado algo y él se había quedado ahí, esperando sin hacer nada! Gray echó a correr en dirección al bosque cuando de repente, una voz conocida hizo que se parara en seco.

-¡Gray! ¡Gray! –escuchar la voz de la chica artista hizo que se sintiera muy aliviado. Notó que estaba con Charlie, y que los dos corrían hacia él. Juvia parecía emocionada por algo.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado?

-¿Eh? Pues paseando.

-¿Pero por qué has tardado tanto? Estaba preocupado, ¿sabes?

-Juvia lo siente, pero Juvia no te ha llamado para eso. Juvia os ha llamado a Charlie y a ti porque, mientras paseaba, ¡ha hecho un gran descubrimiento! ¡Juvia ha encontrado un gran matorral de fresas silvestres! Juvia quiere llevaros al lugar para que lo veáis, aunque está un poco lejos. ¿Qué decía, venís?

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Después podemos decírselo a los demás y tomarnos un festín de fresas –aceptó Gray, a quien ya se le pasó el enfado momentáneo.

-¿Entonces a qué estamos esperando? Juvia, llévanos allí.

-¡Por supuesto, Charlie-san!

Los tres amigos se encaminaron sin perder ni un segundo más hacia el bosque, por el camino que Juvia les mostraba. A veces, ella se equivocaba y tenían que volver sobre sus pasos, y hubo varias veces en las, incluso, estuvieron a punto de perderse.

Llevaban alrededor de una hora caminando, y Gray estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pensando en las ganas que tenía de ver a su madre Ul y a su hermano Lyon.

Bueno, en realidad ni Ul ni Lyon eran familia suya de manera biológica, pero Ul los adoptó por separado a él y a Lyon cuando eran unos críos. Cuando ocurrió, ninguno de los tres se había visto antes, pero no tardaron en convertirse una familia como cualquier otra.

Entonces, Gray se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

-¿Pero qué…?

.

Algo más lejos de ahí, tanto Juvia como Charlie se dieron cuenta de que su amigo de pelo negro no estaba con ellos.

-¿Gray? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Gray! –llamaron y llamaron, pero nadie vino.

_._

_Mientras…_

_._

Levy corría, intentando encontrar a Rogue para impedir que hablase con su hermano Gajeel. De lejos, pudo ver cómo ellos ya estaban hablando: llegaba demasiado tarde. Por simple curiosidad, se acercó lo suficiente como para poder escuchar lo que decían y se escondió donde ellos no podrían verla pero ella a ellos sí.

-Creo que has sido muy duro con ella.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera? ¡Ha sido muy repentino!

-¿De verdad no te lo esperabas, de ninguna manera?

-¿¡Y cómo demonios crees que me lo iba a esperar!? ¡No, no me mires así, como si fuese estúpido! ¡No tenía forma de saber que le gustaba!

-¡Pero si era obvio! ¡Y te lanzaba indirectas! ¿No pillaste ninguna?

-¡No! ¿Algún problema? ¡De todas formas yo no puedo hacer nada para que se sienta mejor, porque no me gusta de esa manera!

-¡Me estás sacando de quicio! ¡Tú no sabes cómo se siente! ¡Tú no sabes cuánto te ama ella!

Levy se estaba alarmando, al ver que empezaban a elevar la voz de más y sus posiciones se hacían cada vez más agresivas. Si no paraba aquello pronto, puede que los dos hermanos empezaran a hablar con los puños. Rápidamente, salió del lugar en el que se encontraba para detenerlos lo antes posible.

-¿Es que tú sí lo sabes, o qué?

-¡Sí lo sé, PORQUE ELLA TE AMA TANTO COMO YO LA AMO A ELLA!

-¿...EH? –dijo Gajeel, confundido.

-¿...Eh? –dijo Levy a su lado, confundida como Gajeel, y también sonrojada.

-Eh... ¡ADIÓS! –al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Rogue se fue corriendo del lugar, muy avergonzado.

-¿Qué...?

-¿...Acaba de...?

-¿...Pasar?

_._

_De vuelta al bosque, con juvia y Charlie..._

_._

Juvia y Charlie seguían llamando a Gray a grito pelado, cada vez más preocupados. ¿Dónde demonios estaría? Era muy fácil perderse en ese tipo de lugares... Escucharon pasos en la espesura del bosque, y pensaron que era Gray. Aliviados, se dieron la vuelta con alivio para saludarle y, de paso, regañarle por separarse del grupo al igual que los niños pequeños.

Pero, por desgracia para ellos, no era Gray quien estaba frente a ellos. Estaba Steve.

**Abcdefg**

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAANANANANANANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿A que se ha quedado interesante? A mí me lo ha parecido (esa era mi intención). Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo el capítulo, ¡porque a partir de aquí se pone interesante!

¿Qué tal un review? :)

Nos vemos. ¡Se despide de vosotros Viana D'Ascolli!


	17. Estoy perdida

**¡Hola a todos!**

.

.

.

Esto no es un capítulo, pero os tengo que decir algo, y quiero que vosotros, aquellos que están esperando a que siga con esta historia, sepáis algo. Tal vez no os interese para nada, porque tal vez solo estáis aquí para leer de una maldita vez el nuevo capítulo, ese que tal vez (o tal vez no) lleváis esperando desde hace meses.

Pero tengo que, de alguna forma, expresar lo que siento y subirlo, porque esto tiene que ver con los dos fanfiction que estoy escribiendo, y se me da mucho mejor expresarme escribiendo que hablando, además de que desde aquí no os puedo hablar cara a cara, así que ruego que, al menos le deis una oportunidad a esta nota.

Sí, sé que llevo muchísimo tiempo sin subir absolutamente nada a Fanfiction. Meses y meses. Muy de vez en cuando, cuando subo un capítulo ocasional (que, por cierto, suele ser corto y no muy bueno), muchas veces digo cosas como: "¡a partir de este momento subiré mucho más frecuentemente que antes!" o "¡a partir de ahora me pondré en serio con el fanfic!".

Al final, nunca cumplo la promesa y de nuevo os dejo varios meses sin noticias, y eso me hace sentir muy culpable, pero creo que, simplemente, no puedo. Los que estén leyendo esto y sean también autores tal vez me entiendan: ese momento en el que estás frente al ordenador, a punto o en proceso de escribir un nuevo capítulo para tu historia.

Sabes qué es lo que va a ocurrir, sabes cómo va a avanzar la historia, sabes cómo acabará, sabes qué pasará en el capítulo que estás escribiendo. Pero, simplemente, no eres capaz de escribir ni una sola palabra más. No entiendes qué ocurre, por qué no puedes seguir, a pesar de tener muy claro qué rumbo tomará tu historia, y por eso sabes que no es un problema de creatividad, imaginación o inspiración.

¿Sabéis qué es lo que estoy tratando de decir?

Al principio estaba muy ilusionada con los fanfics que estaba haciendo: actualizaba a menudo, disfrutaba como una cría, aunque mi redacción, los personajes, situaciones, y los capítulos en general no eran buenos. Sin embargo, esto empezó a cambiar hace un tiempo. En un principio no tenía muy claro qué estaba ocurriendo, y lo atribuí a los problemas de inspiración típicos de muchos autores. Sí, a todos nos pasa, y no solo a nosotros los escritores: a todos los artistas en general.

Luego me fui dando cuenta de que no era la inspiración mi problema, sino mi dedicación. Ya no estaba tan ilusionada como antes, ni tan contenta con mis ideas e historias. Cada vez me costaba actualizar más y más, y hacía esperar sin razón a los lectores de mis fanfics. Sí, me había cansado de ellos.

No sé realmente cómo llamar esa situación, pero creo que esa es la más acertada, aunque suene un poco demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

La verdad es que me asusté un poco cuando lo descubrí, y como quedaba muy poco para el final de uno de mis fanfics, intenté terminarlo de una vez (dándole, eso sí, un final que en mi opinión fue lo mejor del fanfic) con un total de 20 capítulos. Tanto C-108 como Una vida detrás del micrófono tenían mucha historia por delante, más de lo que creéis. En el primero apenas llevaba una cuarta parte o un tercio como mucho de la historia que tenía planeada (ya la tenía pensada de principio a fin), y en el segundo apenas había entrado en la historia en sí siquiera.

Tenía grandes planes para estas dos historias pero, como he dicho ya tantas veces en esta nota, no podía. Me sentía muy culpable y mal por mis lectores, pues sentía que les estaba fallando y que aquello que estaba haciendo estaba fatal.

Actualmente estoy escribiendo un fanfic en una aplicación llamada Amino, donde subo un nuevo capítulo cada uno o dos días. Eso es lo que me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo que ocurre, pues no tengo ningún problema en actualizar a menudo y en ningún momento me he quedado como estoy.

Por eso, últimamente estaba pensando en escribir una nota y deciros que dejaba tanto C-108 como Una vida detrás del micrófono, pero inmediatamente pensaba que ya había roto suficientes promesas y que, si dejaba las historias, rompería otra más, y ña más importante regla como escritora aquí en fanfiction, porque sé que cuando un escritor de fanfics deja a historia, te decepcionas, y también te desilusionas, sobretodo cuando no hacen nada para avisar de esto (hay fanfics sin terminar que están años sin noticias del autor, y este no ha dicho nada).

He pensado muy seriamente sobre si dejarlo o no, y empezar de cero a escribir nuevas historias, pero no quiero decepcionaros, ni desilusionaros, ni nada de nada. Y por eso estoy escribiendo ahora mismo esto: para pediros consejo. Quiero que me digáis, de manera objetiva, qué opináis, y qué creéis que sea mejor que haga.

Porque estoy perdida, y no sé qué hacer.


End file.
